White Tigers Together
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is in between 'White Tigers United' and after 'Together As One' where after Max and Saori's wedding night, they start life as a married couple and each of them learned more about their clan in more ways than ever...and the love that continues to grow stronger than ever. Dedicated to Master of Stories and I hope ya like!
1. First Day as Married Couple

Here's the continuation of my one-shot fic, 'Together As One' and I came up with this and thought that it's a better fitting for in between 'White Tigers United' and 'Together As One' and that Max/Saori one-shot was inspired by that. So...this is for Master of Stories and I hope you all like it!

* * *

White Tigers Together

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: First Day as Married Couple

Later that morning after Max and Saori woke up after their wedding night, both white tigers got dressed and walked out of their room to see their families, hand-in-hand together and as they saw them, both family members cheered for them the minute they came in, all putting out congratulations for these two and Max knew that after all those years of being together...Saori was the one for him. Despite all the hurdles Saori's gone through with Kabishi, she was just as happy to be with the one she deeply loves and will love to spend the rest of her life with.

"Congrats, you two. I am so glad you two are finally married." Miyo said, happily.

Max chuckled in response to that and he couldn't blame Miyo for elaborating that point and he said, "I feel the same way too. Who would've thought that we would have this sweet life after all the adversity we've been through?"

Akashi chuckled softly and patted Max in the back and said, "I always knew that you'd take good care of my sister. I've always been worried about who would look out for her, mainly because any guy would take advantage of her."

Saori rolled her eyes at her brother's overprotective nature and she said to him, "Akashi...what's important here is that Max is the one guy for me."

"Yeah, I know. It's...it's really hard for me to know that I still see you as my little sister." Akashi said, looking at her.

Saori comes to him and nuzzled her brother and said, "No matter how old I'll be, I'll always be your little sister."

"Just like you still see me as your little brother." Max added.

Akashi chuckled softly at this and he hugged both his sister and his new brother-in-law and he looked at Max and said, "So...I gotta ask you guys a question. Did you enjoy yourselves last night?"

Both Saori and Max looked straight at each other and figured that Akashi was talking about what they were doing last night and when that answer became clear, shock overcame the tiger couple and they didn't really know how they'll respond to that. Max groans at that and he said, "Did you have to go there?"

"You did forget that I can read both of your auras, right?" Akashi asked.

Saori sighed at that and wasn't sure how to respond to that, but everyone else is looking at the two of them and she just looked at everyone else in defeat and said, "Yeah, we did."

"I knew it! I knew you two did the tiger mating thing together!" Mantis pointed out.

Max looked at Mantis for a second and said, "And you're excited about it because...?"

Monkey, Mantis and Akashi were planning on getting every single detail out of the two tigers and Akashi quickly asked, "What was it like?"

"None of your business." Saori answered.

Miyo scoffs at this and she punched Akashi in the back hard and said, "Akashi, you are not a puppy. You shouldn't butt in on what they did last night...because if memory serves me well, you and I had the same session last night after they had theirs, did we not?"

Now it was Akashi's turn to get all hot and bothered as he remembered that part correctly, but not really ready to tell it to everyone and Miyo looked at him with a smirk on her face and he said, "Yeah, I remember."

"If it's special to them, it's special to us." Miyo said.

Taiga cleared his throat to break up this 'awkward' moment and focus in on more of the important things and he said, "Well...I have to say, I am extremely proud of my stepdaughter and my new stepson-in-law for the new life they're gonna have. Maximus...I'm proud to have you a part of the Tora-Okami clan."

"Thanks, Taiga. And I'm also happy you're all a part of the Bushido-Akio clan as well. You too, Tigress." Max said, smiling.

Tigress was extremely happy for both Max and Saori and despite a few issues they've had in the past, when it comes to him and Saori...she's willing to put all of those differences aside and just see the good in Max. She completely couldn't believe that he's all grown-up...like a full turn around; how he became a shy, scared little boy that developed to a fun-loving, eager to learn and feisty little tiger cub to a full-grown, kindhearted and strong man that he's becoming today...but hasn't really changed who he is.

"I just want you to know that you'll take very good care of my stepdaughter." Tigress stated.

Max nodded and then he quickly said, "Thanks. And I know what you're gonna say; I better take good care of Saori or you'll snap my head off, claw my face or beat me into a pulp."

Tigress was surprised that Max remembered what she was gonna say and she said, "And you forgot pin you to a wall until you come to your senses."

Max widened his eyes at that comment and he said, "Yeah...that too."

"Well, I propose a toast. Here's to Max and Saori and may they have a wonderful life together as husband and wife." Hayate said, raising a glass.

"Yes...and to Akashi, for helping me become the man I am now and for beating the crap out of that Kabishi guy." Max added.

"Let's just be more happy that that rapist monster is out of our lives." Saori stated.

All of them clinked their glasses and drank some water as they celebrated and Saori looked at Max and kissed him on the lips and she said, "Thank you again, Max."

"I'd do anything for you, Saori. And I will do everything I can to make sure that you're safe, happy and loved until the end of time." Max replied.

Akashi looked at the two and he felt happier for them and thought to himself, 'I'm so proud of you, Max. I never thought my little tiger brother...would be a part of my family now.'

* * *

And the marriage life begins...


	2. Plans for Honeymoon

And here's where the married tiger couples want to go on their honeymoon.

* * *

Chapter 2: Plans for Honeymoon

Soon enough, Akashi and Miyo thought up a good idea to send Max and Saori on their honeymoon together and while they're at it...give Max and Saori a room for themselves at the Heavenly Tower and Miyo started thinking of somewhere sweet and beautifully romantic for them to go and she said, "How about the Valley of Love? Lots of married couples and newlyweds vacation there."

"You think so?" asked Akashi.

Miyo looked at her mate with that scowl look on her face and said, "Unless you can think of something better."

Akashi then presented a sweet location that's destined to be the most romantic of them all and he said, "How about in Thailand? Or in Japan?"

"There are some romantic spots...but not that I can recognize from Thailand. But I do think Max and Saori would love a romantic place on the beach." Miyo suggested.

Suddenly, a light bulb popped out of Akashi's head and he knows how romantic beaches are and he said, "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Miyo looked a little confused on what Akashi meant by that and she asked, "What exactly am I thinking about?"

"Remember that beach we went a few years ago? The Xiangdu-Ayosuki Beach." Akashi added.

Soon enough, Miyo could finally see what he was talking about and she immediately replied, "Of course. It's where we went for our honeymoon. It was one of the most romantic places we'd ever been to."

"And of course...it was where we had our first night at that hotel room." Akashi said, with a sly smirk.

Miyo scoffs at Akashi and just said, "We're focusing on Max and Saori...not your perverted brain."

Akashi rolled his eyes at her and he wanted to focus on where they're going as much as Miyo is and he said, "Why don't we see what they say?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking. It's their new life together." Miyo agreed.

Akashi lets out a huge sigh of relief and he said, "We agree on something. And by the way, you can kiss my feet tonight."

"Not if you kiss mine first." Miyo added, with a daring smirk.

Later on, Miyo and Akashi walked over to where Saori and Max were and as they came in the room, Max turned to Akashi and he figured something was up and he wanted to see what's the big deal and he said, "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

Saori joined in on this as well and she was curious as to what's going on now and Miyo said, "Well...we wanted to ask you guys where you wanna go on your honeymoon."

"Really?" asked Saori.

"Now...me and Miyo have been going back and forth about where you want to go. I suggested somewhere romantic like Thailand and Miyo suggested this beach somewhere in Japan; the Xiangdu-Ayosuki Beach. We thought maybe you guys should choose where you two wanna spend your first week of getting married. No pressure." Akashi stated.

The choice was definitely up to the newlywed couple, but Max didn't have to think about it because he knows where they'll spend their honeymoon...him and Saori too. Max immediately looked at the two of them in the eye and he said, "Me and Saori already decided where we want to go on our honeymoon."

"Yeah, we decided on the Valley of Love. It's the most romantic spot around China and they have three beaches...one of which is a very private beach where a couple can have that deserted island feeling, just to do whatever we want without anyone getting in the way." Saori added.

Soon, Akashi and Miyo were speechless, but Akashi was the most puzzled by the vacation destination choice they chose and he said, "The Valley of Love?"

"Yep. And we're going there tomorrow." Max replied, shoing both Miyo and Akashi that the newlywed white tigers have already packed.

Miyo smiled at this and she said, "Well...that's a wonderful choice. I'm sure you two will have a good time together."

"Thanks, Miyo." Saori said, smiling.

"And we're gonna stay there for a week. Both Taiga and Tigress have already set it up for us." Max replied.

Akashi got himself back to reality and just looked at two of the tigers and said, "I'm gonna miss you guys. Have a lot of fun and don't get in too much trouble."

"We won't, Akashi." Saori said, giggling.

"That goes for you too, Max." Akashi added.

Max chuckled at this and he said to Akashi, "You know me, Akashi. When have I ever been in trouble?"

Akashi was gonna recall some of those moments, but Max quickly stopped him and said, "Don't answer that."

* * *

Coming up...the honeymoon begins!


	3. Combined Clan

And we wouldn't wanna leave out Musaki and Arizona, of course. In this one; Musaki is 32 and Arizona is 33.

* * *

Chapter 3: Combined Clan

As Max and Saori were getting themselves ready for the honeymoon, Musaki and Arizona couldn't be any more happier; not only that Max and Saori are married, but that they're now a part of the Tora Okami clan as well and they do see Akashi more like a brother to them and Musaki went over to Akashi and said, "Can you believe that we're actually brothers?"

Akashi turned around and saw Musaki really happy and he said, "Yeah, I know! I've always felt like we're already brothers before, but having your tiger cousin marry my sister really seals the deal."

"That's right. You're more Bushido-Akio loyalty." Musaki stated.

Akashi chuckled at that part and he said to Musaki, "Well...I still have to be responsible for the Tora Okami clan, you know...watch over the Heavenly Tower, make sure my family's safe and on top of that...deal with my duties as master. Trust me, it is not as easy as it could be."

"So now that Max is part of the Tora Okami clan...does that mean that he'll gain some duties too?" Arizona asked.

"Some duties...but the only duties he can have is to take care of my sister, make sure she's safe and secure and to protect her at all costs. And also provide too." Akashi replied.

Musaki nodded at that and he does agree that Max can do all of that and he said, "Good point. Of course...you know that because you're one of us, you have to do every single tradition the Bushido-Akio's do. As well as learn some very good values; one of which is to stop flying to the girls' bathroom, even if it's by accident."

"That was never intentional. Blame my training." Akashi said, through clenched teeth.

Arizona scoffs at this and said, "Whatever."

Akashi scratched his neck and he turned to Arizona and asked, "How is Sierra doing?"

Arizona chuckled softly and smiled at that because they're finally gonna move onto another subject and he said, "Things are going great. Me and Sierra couldn't have been better. Her and the kids too."

"How are they, by the way?" asked Musaki.

"My three boys are doing really good. My oldest is gonna turn 15 in a few weeks." Arizona explained.

"Good for you. Another year older, another year wiser." Akashi said, cheerfully.

Arizona nodded his head at that and he said, "We're thinking about having a daughter soon...and I think me and Sierra can make that a possibility when I get home tonight."

Akashi chuckled at this and he was definitely happy to hear that and said, "Good for you. And by the way, if at any point...your daughter has a thing for boys, don't let her get anywhere near them because they'll take full advantage of her."

Musaki groans at this little 'don't let your daughter date any boy' speech and said, "Here we go again."

"What? If you had a daughter, you would've done the same thing too." Akashi argued.

Musaki knew he did have a good point, but it's not really for the right reasons and said, "But I wouldn't trap her from any boy or shelter her from them. However, I do want to know whether or not if he's good enough for my daughter to be well taken care of. As far as keeping him away from a man that she'll love, that's up to me to decide. But I'm not gonna make any rash decisions. That's what would happen if I had a daughter."

"But what about watching her every move?" asked Akashi.

Musaki gave Akashi that look like he's lost his mind and he said, "That will never happen. I would trust her. Just as long as they go wherever they say they're going. I ain't gonna follow them around like some sort of spy."

"I would to Akami." Akashi stated.

"And you know that Akami will never forgive you if you do. She'll think you're gonna embarrass her; which would definitely scar her for life." Musaki added.

"Sometimes, it's easier for her to have a little bit of freedom. You won't always be around to protect her from every bad thing that'll happen." Arizona stated.

Akashi sighed at that and he knew that both of them have a very good point and he said, "I know. I just want my daughter to be safe and secure."

"And she will be. She won't be a little girl anymore, but she'll always need her father." Musaki added.

Akashi knew he had some good points as to what he just pointed out and he said, "This is why I'm happy that you're now a Tora Okami...the same way I'm happy being a Bushido-Akio; so you can ease my mind a little bit."

"It's our job. You ease our minds with advices and we'll do the same." Arizona said, with a smile.

All three of them hugged each other deeply and Akashi said to them, "But don't think I'm not gonna spar with you two married guys, unless you still don't have any fight in you."

"You wanna test us?" asked Musaki.

* * *

Even though the Bushido-Akio's are now part of the Tora Okami clan, Musaki, Arizona and Akashi can still act like teenagers at times. Back to Max and Saori in the next chapter!


	4. Ready for the Honeymoon

And here they are! Max and Saori are ready to go! And here's a little cameo from Sage. In this one, he's about between 30 or 31, but still behaves like a pup.

* * *

Chapter 4: Ready for the Honeymoon

As morning comes around, Max was already ready for the honeymoon, wearing his green and yellow vest and some black pants with grey stripes on the sides and wearing some open-toed sandals to go along with it and he was really stoked about this honeymoon with Saori and got some last-minute packing done while Saori was getting herself ready for this trip. He hears a knock on the door from the room and as he walks by to answer it, he sees Sage standing there.

"Hey, Sage. What brings you here?" asked Max.

Sage scoffs in response to that and he looks at Max with the same smug look on his face and said, "Obviously I came here to say I'm glad you're married."

"Don't say it if you don't mean it." Max replied, folding his arms.

Sage mocked whatever Max just said and stuck his tongue out and said, "I can't believe that I'm gonna deal with Akashi and his weird family, man. Haven't I suffered enough?"

"Can't you just be a little bit happy that I'm now married? Or at least pretend to be happy?" asked Max.

Sage brought in his stone-cold face on Max and he said, "Does it look like I could care?"

Max didn't want to respond to that, yet at the same time, he knows that nothing Sage would say really bother him that much and Sage scoffs proudly and said, "I didn't think so. And that Akami had better stay the hell away from me because dealing with her hot-headed father and that high-strung wife of his is enough."

"Let's not get ugly, okay? They're your family now too." Max said, as calm as he can.

"I aint' gonna deal with them and if Akami does start with me, I'm gonna show that little brat who's the boss wolf around here." Sage said, unaware that Akami is right behind him.

"Sage..." Max said.

"Shut up! Don't interrupt me when I'm talking. You may be grown up now, but don't think for one second that I am 10 times more mature than you and I can kick Akami's ass after all the times she's kicked mine." Sage said, proudly.

"Sage..." Max repeated, through clenched teeth.

Sage growls at him and said, "Interrupt me one more time...and I swear you will be dead. And that Saori...I don't know why you married her other than to let her torture me after all the stupid words I said. Well, she's gonna get hers too! I'll kick both of their butts and let them know that they will never mess with Sage Kagi Bushido-Akio. And for the record, neither Akashi nor Akami are the bosses of me! You know why? Because I'm the street top dog!"

Soon, Sage got a little tap on the shoulder and when he turns around, his smug smirk changed into a disturbed frown the minute Akami was standing behind him. She cleared her throat and said, "You were saying?"

"I told you." Max said.

Just then, Akami turned to Max and she said, "Have a great vacation, Max. I'm so glad you're part of our family."

"Me too, Akami." Max agreed.

Akami nodded her head and then yanked Sage's ear and she said, "Now if you'll excuse me...I have some words with Sage."

"Get your girly hands off of my ear!" Sage protested.

After Akami dragged Sage out of the hallway, Max went back to the room to get his bags ready when he was amazed by Saori's outfit; a beautiful golden silver kimono with the ripples around the gown and she asked, "What do you think?"

Max lets out a smile and he has never seen anything more beautiful on Saori; but then again, she always looks beautiful in his eyes and he said, "Wow. You look really beautiful."

"Thank you, Max. I'm so glad we're going to this honeymoon! Just one week with you and me...I'm really excited about this." Saori said, happily.

"I know! Completely!" Max exclaimed.

Just then, Max remembered he had something that he saved years ago for Saori and he went over to his treasure chamber and picked out a sweet jewelry he stored and he comes to Saori and said, "This is something I had made back when I was 16 that represents our love for each other. I swore I was gonna wait until we got married and now is just the perfect moment."

When Saori opened up the jewelry box, she was completely surprised by the silver wristband that resembles the love they have for each other and she said, "Oh, Max...this is so beautiful. And they match!"

"I made those for you back when I was starting to make some wooden staffs. What came out was silver rhinestones that had melted into steel by accident and these came out like that. Sort of an...accidental original wristband." Max said, a little shy.

"It's perfect." Saori said, putting them on.

"I'm glad you think so." Max replied, before showing Saori the same ones on his wrists and ankle as well.

She went and hugged Max deeply and she said, "Oh...thank you so much, Maxie. You've just made my day."

"It's only the beginning." Max said, holding her chin.

Just then, they heard distant screaming from the hallway and Saori was kinda curious as to what was that and Max said, "It's just Sage."

"What did he do this time?" asked Saori.

Max whispered a few things that Sage had said onto Saori's ear and she was deeply enraged by those things and she said, "I'm gonna kill that guy...but I'll probably teach him a lesson when we get back."

"He's like 30 years old and he still acts like a teenager." Max added.

"Just like my brother." Saori stated.

* * *

Well...Sage and Akashi do have a common thread that they both act like pups. (hears Sage cursing out) Ya'll enjoy the next chapter while I have a talk with Sage...


	5. All Set!

They're finally going!

* * *

Chapter 5: All Set!

Soon afterwards, Max and Saori brought their bags down and they were all ready to go to the Valley of Love for a honeymoon they'll always remember and cherish and they see Musaki come over and he said, "What up, guys? You're looking good."

Max laughs in response and said, "Thanks, Saki."

"Hey, have fun, you two. We want to know all about it when you get back." Musaki said, with a smile.

Max and Saori nodded their heads in agreement and as they were about to go, they got bombarded by Akashi, Miyo, Tigress and Taiga with loads of farwell and have a good trips and Max said, "What's all this?"

"We heard that you and Max are vacationing at the Valley of Love for your honeymoon and we just wanna wish you guys a good and safe trip." Taiga added.

Saori nodded her head and just hugged her stepdad and said, "Thanks, guys."

"Be good." Akashi warned.

Saori looked at Akashi with an annoyed look and she said, "When have I never been good?"

Akashi folded his arms in response and gave her a stern look and a raised eyebrow and Saori could tell that he was recalling those moments between her and Max and said, "Akashi!"

Akashi laughs and he said, "Just have fun, all right?"

"I will." Saori added.

She then hugs her wolf brother and purrs softly and the sound of his sister's purr made Akashi feel at ease and he said, "I'm feeling better already."

"You guys are gonna have so much fun." Miyo said, happily.

"And even better with the one you love. It makes it all the more special for you guys." Hayate added, walking by.

Max then sees Hayate and Akami coming by and immdiately afterwards, Akami comes in and gives Max a huge hug and said, "I wish I could come with you."

"I know. Maybe you'll come to the Valley of Love with your future mate on your honeymoon." Max said, cheering her up.

"Uh...that's gonna run by me first." Akashi stated.

"Dad..." Akami whined.

Just then, they heard a distant roar from the sky and they all looked up and saw this blue and red scaled dragon heading their way and immediately landed on the ground right in front of the Heavenly Tower and most of them were a little confused as to who's on it, but all of those fears died quickly.

"Anyone order a traveling dragon for the newlyweds?"

Then, in comes Oak Sung coming off of the traveling dragons and he embraced both Max and Saori deeply and said to them, "Congratulations on your new wonderful life together."

"Thanks, grandpa." Max said, smiling.

Hayate chuckled softly and came towards Oak and said, "Great timing, old friend."

"Ah, same here...now that you are a part of the Bushido-Akio's." Oak said, cheerfully.

With that, the two hopped on the dragon with all of their packed stuff and Saori held onto Max right behind him as they sat down and the dragon started to take off, but not before Max and Saori waved at them and the others waved a farewell to them until the dragon disappeared in thin air.

"They'd better behave themselves." Akashi said.

Miyo elbowed him in the shoulder and she stated, "I wish I could say the same about you."

* * *

Let's focus on Max and Saori in the Valley of Love, shall we?


	6. The Valley of Love

Sorry if this was short, but I had to kill time.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Valley of Love

Above the air, Max and Saori were riding all the way to their honeymoon destination and it was something to spend their first weekof being married together. Yet despite all of this exubering excitement, Saori found herself thinking about every situation she had to endure while being hostaged by Kabishi and though she's moved on, the thoughts of it started to creep in her head.

Max noticed something was wrong with Saori and he turns to her and asked, "Hey, you okay?"

Saori sighed heavily and looked up at Max and she said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Right from the start, Max was inside Saori's mind as to what's really bothering her and the answer was staring right in front of them and he said, "Saori...Kabishi's out of our lives now. You shouldn't worry about him at all."

"I know. I hated that jerk so much...that I wish I could've walked away from him that night." Saori added.

Max nuzzled her neck softly and he said, "You're with me now. And I'm not gonna let anything happen to you...or let anyone take advantage of you. I made a promise to your brother that I'd protect you always until the end of time."

Saori wrapped her arms around Max's side and placed her head on the back of his shoulder and said, "Promise me you'll never leave me alone."

"Don't worry. I'll be here for you." Max said.

While they were flying, Saori looks down on the skies and sees how high they're up and is enjoying every minute of it and what's better is spending it with Max and they were more than ready to experience the Valley of Love and 20 minutes go by and they saw this glorious place with loads of beaches and many village rooms and as they looked at every couple walking across...they can tell that they've finally reached their destination.

"We made it." Saori said, looking at the beautiful beaches.

Max chuckled softly as the dragon started to land and the minute they dropped down, Max and Saori slid out of the dragon and looked around for a while and said, "This is it."

"Hello there...and welcome to the Valley of Love."

* * *

And big thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic for giving me the inspiration to bring the Valley of Love to this fic! What kinds of romantic activities will occur? Stay tuned!


	7. Settling In

The entrance to the most awesome resort in the honeymoon!

* * *

Chapter 7: Settling In

Max and Saori were greeted by the people in this resort and offered to bring their bags to their room and the two tigers started to like the ambience and welcoming feel of this place and they figured it's a good start to the honeymoon off well and as they entered to the village, they were introduced to this golden-platinum-esque place where they see couples coming and going and it was beyond perfect. Just all around wonderful.

Just then, they were in front of the villager owner and Max said, "Excuse me, sir."

The person in charge of the desk turned around and saw Max and Saori there and he said, "Hello there. Welcome to the Valley of Love and how may I help you two today?"

"It's our honeymoon and we wanted to start it off right here with a room all to ourselves." Max added.

The clerk was more than happy to help out and suggested a room that's not only suitable for newlyweds, but it's also the most romantic alongside a room with a view and that interested both Saori and Max and before long, they chose the room of their choice and the clerk gave them the keys to the room.

"You two have a great stay."

A few minutes later, they entered inside the village and their eyes widened like a kid in a candy store when they saw how brilliant the room looks from there and Max said, "This is amazing."

"It's like these people knew we were coming." Saori added, in awe.

They looked around the entire room and when Max entered the bathroom, he saw this huge tub with rose petals inside the tub surrounded by candles. It's was pretty much the most ambient tub he's ever seen before and when Saori walked in, she saw this huge tub there and she said, "Oh my...look at this. This is so pretty."

"I was actually surprised with the way it looks." Max added.

This was Saori's big dream to soak in a tub surrounded by candles and rose petals and she said, "It looks so big."

"You could fit two people there." Max responded.

Soon after Max said that, that thought immediately raced through both Max and Saori's minds and could see the two in the tub together, just professing their love to each other. That would be a really amazing fantasy in their minds, but they soon looked at each other and giggled nervously at that...although deep inside, it would be a great idea.

Next up, they went to the bedroom and they saw this one huge bed just for them and soon enough, they dropped their bags and sat on the bed and laid there to see if it feels comfortable and their relaxed faces said it all. Saori laid on one side while Max laid on the other side and they could not keep their eyes away from each other.

"This is gonna be an awesome honeymoon." Max said, smiling.

Saori smiled too and she looked up at Max and said, "I am really happy that I married you."

"I'm happy I married you too." Max stated.

But they were all completely unaware that there's this huge balcony near them and as soon as they heard the ocean, Saori looks up and she walks over to the room and sees the balcony from there, catching a beautiful glimpse of the ocean and Max walked by and saw it too. It was unlike anything they've ever imagined before and Saori said, "It looks so beautiful."

"Yes, you are." Max added.

Saori looked at Max and she couldn't stop smiling and then Max comes closer to her and held her hand and said, "Let's make every second count...because I don't wanna miss one moment."

"Me neither." Saori said.

Both of them kissed each other on the lips and wrapped their arms around each other and it's like one passionate moment that they'll forever share for the rest of their lives and after they broke off the kiss, Max said, "So...what do you wanna do?"

"Let's go check out the beach." Saori said, excitedly.

"I'm with you." Max added.

* * *

Fun on the beach! Let's see how much fun they have on the next chapter!


	8. Love in the Beach

Romance on the beach...and the two are spending a lot of quality time together.

* * *

Chapter 8: Love in the Beach

Later that day, Max and Saori walked across the beach and as they brought in their stuff, they can quickly see how much love the other couples show in this place and knowing that they're in the middle of it is so rewarding and soon enough, Max saw one of those dressing tents and he said, "I'm gonna change into my swim trunks."

"Okay, I'll change too." Saori added.

Within 5 minutes, Max comes out with his black and red striped swim trunks and just waited for Saori to come out of there and he was looking up at the ocean...seeing the beauty of the water and it just made Max feel like he's in paradise with his beloved Saori.

"How do I look?"

Max quickly turns around and sees Saori in this bright pink two-piece swimsuit with a little gown underneath it and to Max, he could not have seen anything more gorgeous and bright than Saori's swimsuit and he widened his eyes to take in the beauty of it and he said, "What do I say? What do I have to say? You look so beautiful...no, gorgeous, no...even better. You look super beautiful."

"You say beautiful every time you see me, Max?" asked Saori.

Max chuckled softly and said, "What else do I have to describe you other than beautiful?"

Saori couldn't blame Max for that comment because he always tells her that she looks beautiful all the time and she giggled at that and said, "Good point."

Not long after, Max and Saori walked hand in hand near the ocean while the waves started piling in under their feet and for Saori, the mate of her dreams was the best thing she ever chose and she said, "Hey, Max...do you still remember how we met?"

"Absolutely. We were both kids and I couldn't forget the day that both of our wolf brothers introduced us to each other." Max recalled.

"I gotta be honest with you, Max...when Akashi first introduced me to you, I was kinda scared." Saori admitted.

That surprised Max the most and he didn't know that she was actually scared to meet him and asked, "Why?"

"I was...I was kinda scared that maybe you wouldn't like me. I mean, when I first saw you...you were so cute and really sweet. But I wasn't sure if you'd like me back." Saori answered.

Max could understand what she meant by that and he felt the same way when he first met her and he said, "I gotta admit, I was pretty shy too when I first saw you. You looked so pretty and I always thought that maybe you could do a lot better than me."

"But I guess we owe Arizona and Akashi a huge thanks for everything." Saori added.

Max agreed with that and both of them knew that had they not have met each other, they would never have ended up getting married and have the same love for each other as they have now. Max then sighed deeply and said, "I was pretty scared myself when I lost you."

Saori looked at Max and he keeps explaining about the night when Kabishi kidnapped her and that he blamed himself for letting all of this happen and Saori comforted Max to let him know that she made it and that it wasn't his fault. She told him, "Everything happens for a reason, Max. I always thought about what would happen if we never saw each other again...but my love for you was the only thing that kept me going. You were my strength and because of that, I'm now married to the man I love."

Max smiled and he said to her, "And I'm willing to protect you and stand by your side."

Just then, a huge wave soaked up Max and Saori and they were soaking wet, but they were laughing about it and Saori said, "Well...we know that's a start."

Both of them went up to the water and just frolicked around the ocean and just swam there together and they were having a pretty good time on the beach and it was a great start to their honeymoon...as well as the rest of their lives and Max and Saori's love will grow stronger and stronger. But the honeymoon was just the start.

* * *

This next chapter will go from romantic to red-hot. Akashi...I hope you don't spy on them!


	9. A Moment to Last Forever

Sometimes...the events from Saori's ordeal with Kabishi could still ring in her mind, but leave it to Max to comfort her.

* * *

Chapter 9: A Moment to Last Forever

An hour and a half goes by and after some fun in the beach, Max and Saori changed back into their original clothes and decided to take a look around the entire Valley to see what's more beautiful than ever and as they got closer, they heard a huge rush of the waterfall and with one look, they see this gorgeous waterfall right in front of them and they took it all in and it sends a very calming relaxing atmosphere towards both of them.

They climbed down some rocks and just sat up close in front of the waterfall and they were really amazed by the sight of it and Saori laid her head on Max's shoulder and just felt like this is definitely the perfect setting to be with and she lets out a few purrs and Max immediately wrapped her hands around her, giving her the same comfort.

"Max...this is so beautiful. I wish this moment would never end." Saori said.

Max couldn't have agreed any further and he rubbed her head softly and said, "Me neither."

Saori looks at him in the eyes and she asked him, "You know, I'm really glad I'm with you. I wouldn't be with anybody else because no one loves me more like you."

"I feel the same way too. My life would definitely be incomplete without you." Max added.

Saori nodded her head in agreement with that and she was also surprised by how Max still kept being faithful to her, even while she was being held against her will by Kabishi and she asked, "Max, I have to ask you something. How come you never looked for another girl?"

Max was really surprised by that particular question and he turned to her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I've been held captive by that Kabishi creep for three years and not one time...has he ever mated me, thank gods. Yet...I'd always thought you'd forget about me and find another girl that's prettier, smarter and fun than me." Saori explained.

Max blinked his eyes for a second and he answered, "I could never forget about you, Saori. My friend Ravi tried to hook me up with several other girls, thinking it was his 'master plan'. But...I chose not to because no other girl would match the same descriptions as you are. The truth is...I could never feel happy without you by my side. Who else would tempt me to play like grownups or call out her salamander in battle or to kick Sage's butt?"

Saori giggled in response and realized he did have some good points there because she comes as close to a mate as she is and the fact that there's no other girl on his mind other than Saori makes her realize that all through these hurdles, Max held on to the one person that remains loyal and faithful until the end and that's her.

"I could die happily with you when I get older." Max added.

"So do I." Saori stated.

Both white tigers ended up nuzzling each other, purring together and just feeling each other's love all around them and Saori said, "I love you so much, Maximus."

"I love you too, Saori." Max whispered.

They ended up kissing each other on the lips passionately and Max asked her, "How do you feel about starting a family of our own?"

That subject started to surprise Saori and didn't really know how else to react, but she eventually said to him, "It would be nice to do so. I think that it will be good thing for our family."

"My goal is to give my children something that I never had. And I wanna be the best father I know I can be." Max added.

"And I want to be the best mother I can be." Saori stated.

Max chuckled at this and tickled under her chin, causing her to purr softly and he said, "I believe you will make a great mother."

"And I know you'll be a good father. You're kind, compassionate, sweet, giving and very strong." Saori added.

Soon, Saori rubbed Max chiseled chest and it just made her more secure and it feels like laying on someone's pillow that she can cuddle with forever and she said, "Very strong."

When they got back to the room, they headed straight to the balcony to watch the sunset together and it was as close as romantic as it gets and they felt the wind blowing through their fur and the feeling is very sweet, especially when it's around the two lovetigers. Max slowly wrapped his tail around her by the waist and rubbed it softly while Saori wrapped hers around his neck, in which Max responded by purring softly.

"So...what do you wanna do on our first night?" asked Saori.

"What do you wanna do?" asked Max.

Saori looked at him with a devious smile and said, "I asked you first."

Max then thinks about the private secluded beach and he said, "How about tonight, we go to the secluded private beach? Just you and me."

"I would love that." Saori answered.

Max nods his head at that approval and he even whispered in her ear, "Just to do whatever we want...and we can even swim."

Saori took one look at Max in the eye and she said, "But our bathing suits still need to dry."

With a sneaky look in his eyes, Max chuckled softly and whispered in a low tone in his voice, "Don't worry...we won't need our bathing suits."

Suddenly, Saori completely figured where Max is going with this and she immediately accepted the idea of swimming with Max naked together and she said, "Who taught you how to be a naughty kitty?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe from all the times you told me let's play like grownups." Max added.

Saori kissed Max in the lips and she said, "Best honeymoon ever."

* * *

Stick around! This next chapter will completely blow your mind!


	10. Beautiful Night

And here's where their first night in their honeymoon begins...

* * *

Chapter 10: Beautiful Night

11:45 pm

Max and Saori made their way to the deserted private beach and they were so excited to go out swimming together without their swimsuits and it'll be one of those moments where they can just have some fun with each other and as they held hands, Saori lets out a few giggles and she said, "It's a good thing Akashi won't be here to see this."

"That's true. This is gonna be our first time doing this, but you know what? I'm open to take many chances and just be daring." Max added.

Saori giggled at this and she felt the same way he did and said, "I love it when you always take a chance. I'm surprised you remained as risk-taking as ever."

"When I set my mind to something, I just take it and run with it." Max replied.

They dropped their towels and both of them kissed each other on the lips passionately witht their tongues dancing on each other's mouths and Saori lets out a few moans and she wrapped her hands around him and Max wrapped his arms around her slender figure and it was like they can never get their hands off of each other at any second because every moment feels like eternity.

After they broke off, Max looked at Saori in the eye and said, "Let's make a pact before we do this. No matter what...we'll always have this moment to share because it's a once-in-a-lifetime thing. Also, we don't tell anyone what we swam naked together. Even if Akashi figures it out, we never give it away. It's our little secret."

Saori nodded her head at that and she said, "I promise."

They both did a promise handshake to ensure that it's a promise that will never be broken and with that, they immediately stripped off all of their clothes and ran to the water, just hopping the waves while getting drenched with water and after that, they started swimming a few miles from shore and as they got there, they were still standing and Saori wrapped herself around Max and kissed her on the lips passionately.

Their naked bodies were closer towards each other; all drenched and wet and it was all for romance and one moment that they'll always remember in time. As they were in the water, they fell down underwater and Max took one look at her body and he swam right beside her and just couldn't keep their eyes away from each other and they ended up kissing underwater.

A few minutes later, they got out of the water, dripping and drenched but they were laughing throughout and that confirms that these two had a lot of fun together and Saori said, "I never thought I could say this...but with you, everything's much more better when we're naked."

"I feel the same way too. Especially when you tried to splash water on my face." Max said, chuckling.

"Hey, that was for when we were teenagers when you moved out of the way and I fell into the river instead." Saori added.

Max chuckled at that memory and he said, "In my defense, we were playing tag."

"Right."

Then, Saori came closer to Max and she kissed him on the lips again and Max gave into the kiss and it was oozing with much passion to a point where they just rolled around in the sand, still kissing with sand on their furs. They didn't care if it was all over them because all that matters is that they show much love towards each other than they ever imagined.

After 10 minutes of kissing and rolling around in the sand, Max looked at Saori in the eyes and he whispered, "We should probably head back to our room...and finish where we started off."

And soon enough, they returned to their room and after getting some sand out of their furs, Saori came out of the bathroom with only her robe on and Max had only his shorts on and Saori could not look away from Max's muscular body and she said, "Tell me this...when did you work out?"

"I started like...two or three years ago. It wasn't to show you I've changed. I just needed to get stronger and to exercise more. Doing kung-fu in my own time helps a lot and working out as well." Max answered.

Saori nodded her head and she seems to understand that his physical physique has gotten more attractive, but she knew deep inside that he was saving it for Saori and she asked, "Maxie...did any girls attract you with those muscles?"

"Some did...but I was still saving them just for one girl." Max replied.

In that reaction, Max smiled at her and when he looked at Saori in the eye, he knew that it was for Saori and only Saori and she immediately knew that and she said, "So...I'm yours?"

"We're married. You can touch any part of my muscular chest or body whenever you want." Max said, in a husky tone.

Saori could not resist each time she looks at those muscles and she stood up and wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back and Max did the same with hers, just his hands all over her robe and Max said, "It's just you and me tonight. Nothing can ever take this moment away from us."

"Or no one."

As Max and Saori wrapped their arms around each other, we see Saori slowly starting to remove her robe and we reach all the way down to the floor where Saori's robe dropped to the ground and we reach both white tiger's ankles the minute Saori dropped Max's shorts to the ground and they were in for one wonderful night.

* * *

Akashi won't be there to see this, so we might as well let him think what these two are up to. Stay tuned for more!


	11. A Wonderful Moment

We move forward with the rest of the honeymoon.

* * *

Chapter 11: A Wonderful Moment

By the next morning, Max and Saori were asleep in each other's arms and they were still naked after last night's beautiful moment and Max's hands were on Saori's side and Saori was sleeping on her mate's chest and the first ray of sunlight awoken Max and he grunts in his sleep, then slowly opens his eyes, lets out a yawn and then turns to Saori and he could not help but look at her beautiful face and to him, it even brights up the room further.

He smiles at her and he knows that him waking up every morning to have Saori by his side in the same bed every day is probably the highlight of his life and he's very lucky to spend the rest of his life with her and he kisses her forehead, which woke Saori up and she slowly opens her eyes and sees Max there beside her.

She smiled and rose up and said, "Good morning, my handsome tiger."

"Good morning, my sweet tigress." Max said, stroking her cheek.

She got closer to her husband and she lest out a smile and said, "Maxie...last night was one of the most wonderful experiences of my life."

"Mine too. It was even better the second time." Max agreed.

Saori giggled in response to that and she lets out a very happy sigh and said, "I wish we could do this more often because I never want that moment to end."

Max nodded in agreement and he turns to her and he told her, "Like I said...this is just the beginning of the rest of our lives together. From this point on, our adventure is the new chapter of our story that no one knows how it will end."

"So far, that makes sense. Wherever it goes...you're already my happy ending." Saori said, scratching his ear.

Max knows he loves getting his ear scratched by Saori and he starts purring nonstop in response to that and he said, "Don't stop..."

She continued scratching his ear and it was a good way to start off the day and after 4 minutes, they got themselves up, put on their robes and planned to make their honeymoon the best one they've ever had and one that will be remembered.

Throughout the entire days of their honeymoon, Max and Saori have been around the Valley of Love; just taking walks on beaches, watching the sunset together, go out to dinners together and they even danced together. Max was a little surprised that Saori doesn't know how to dance and there was nothing that he couldn't do to help her out and he lets out his hand to dance and Saori wasn't quick to hesitate to accept the hand as they walked this way to where the others are dancing.

They got into the middle and Max placed one hand with hers and placed the other above Saori's waist while Saori wrapped her arms around him and they began slow dancing with each other and with time, Saori's starting to get in the hang of it...despite the fact that almost everyone is looking, which made her a little nervous.

"Max...people are staring at us." Saori said, a little scared.

Max gave her a comforting smile and he said, "Don't worry about them staring at us. Just keep your eyes on me...like we're the only ones here."

That immediately gave Saori a glimmer of confidence in herself as Max danced with her and before they knew it, both tigers became an unstoppable force to their dancing and it ended with Max holding Saori in mid-air and everyone applauded for them.

"We make a good team, Maximus." Saori said, smiling.

"Yeah, we do. Not just in kung-fu." Max added.

Later that night, Max and Saori were relaxing in the huge tub where Saori's on one side while Max is on the other and both of them could feel their furs soak in warm water, surrounded by rose petals and candles everywhere. Saori lets out a deep sigh as she slowly rose her leg up and placed on Max's shoulder and he completely felt more relaxed than ever.

Max did the same thing as well and Saori felt his toes around her arm and it made her feel like she's surrounded by her husband's love and wished it could never end.

"Oh, Max...this trip was so wonderful. I wish it didn't have to end so fast." Saori said.

"Yeah, I know. It feels like we had just got here, enjoying each day like it's the last...and now it has to end?" Max asked.

Saori couldn't blame Max for that, but they both know that they have to go back home to their families and she said, "But...we get to go home to our families."

"Good point. I miss Arizona, Musaki, my new parents-in-laws..." Max started.

Saori agreed with that, but at least they have one last day of themselves together and she placed both feet around Max and rubs them on his shoulders and Max rubbed them softly and that made Saori sigh deeply and Saori sees Max's toes all around her and she stroked them, causing Max to purr softly.

"Thank you for giving me the best start of our lives, Max." Saori said, smiling.

"You're welcome...my love." Max whispered.

Soon after, the two got together and kissed on the lips again to ensure that their love will always stay together and we cut to the candle that's still burning through and the lights started to dim a little bit as Max and Saori continued kissing in the tub.

* * *

Wasn't that romantic? Next chapter...the couple goes back home to their families!


	12. Back Home

The two tiger leave the Valley of Love to head back home to start their new life!

* * *

Chapter 12: Back Home

After spending a whole week on their honeymoon at the Valley of Love, Max and Saori were checking themselves out of the village they stayed in and knew that it was a pleasureable experience for the both of them and after leaving, they saw their dragon ride was waiting for them to come aboard and all of their stuff were already on there and Max climbed onboard and brought Saori up there beside him.

"We hope you two have enjoyed your stay at the Valley of Love." one staff member said.

"We have enjoyed it very well, thank you." Max said, very courteous.

Saori agreed the same way as well and she said, "It was an extreme pleasure to start our married life."

"I wish you all the best of luck."

Soon after that, Saori grabbed onto Max very tightly as the dragon opened its wings and took off into the sky, away from the Valley of Love and the both of them were eager to come back home with their families and all while going up in the air, both tigers looked back on all the wonderful experiences that they will take away from this honeymoon and it was a wonderful way to kick off the marriage.

But they knew that it was just the beginning of it all. No matter what happens, they'll strive to take whatever life comes at them and just never give up on love. Saori looks at Max and she places her head on his shoulder and said, "I'm looking forward to come home."

"Me too, Saori. You think anyone missed us?" asked Max.

"Of course, sweetie. Who wouldn't?" asked Saori.

"There's Sage."

Saori rolled her eyes at that and remembered Sage and she knew that she wouldn't miss him at all, but she has to deal with the fact that Sage is now a part of the Tora Okami family unit, despite all of her disgust towards him. She said to him, "The first thing I wanna do when I get back to the Heavenly Tower is to hug my step-parents, my wolf brother and all of my family."

"Hey, how about me?" Max asked, playfully.

Saori giggled softly and she said, "I can never leave you out."

Max chuckled in response and he also stated, "I know. By the way, I'm moving to the Heavenly Tower as soon as we come back home."

That definitely excited Saori because now they'll be together all the time in the same place and she said, "I've got my fingers crossed."

An hour went by and as the dragon dipped down towards parts of the Valley, they can see the Heavenly Tower further away from where they are and they knew at that moment that they were finally home. As soon as they landed back towards parts of the forest, Max and Saori hopped out of there and got their stuff out of there and he looked at her in the eye and said, "Welcome home, Mrs. Bushido-Akio."

"It's good to be home, Mr. Tora Okami." Saori said, with a smile.

Only a couple of minutes later, Max and Saori walked past Arizona's house and Max knows that he cannot resist coming by to see them and when they did so, Arizona immediately came out and embraced the two newlyweds and he said, "My tiger brother and my tiger sister-in-law! How are you guys?"

Max and Saori hugged Arizona deeply and Max said, "We're doing awesome."

"Did you guys have fun?" asked Arizona.

Saori smiled at that as she held Max's hand and replied, "The best honeymoon we've ever had."

Just then, Sierra comes out and she immediately gave them a welcoming hug and said, "Great to see you both back home! We missed you guys a lot."

"So do we." Saori added.

Arizona chuckled softly and took one look at his tiger brother and couldn't believe he's actually grown up, but is proud of him regardless and he said, "You guys wanna head to the Heavenly Tower?"

"Yeah, we are. I bet Akashi's really excited to see us come back." Max added.

Saori nodded her head at that and she also told him, "Let's hope he didn't spy on us."

Arizona chuckled at that and he said, "I wouldn't worry about that. I made sure that he wouldn't spy on your wonderful time together."

* * *

They're home! How will Akashi react when they see them come back? Stay tuned!


	13. New to the Heavenly Tower

Guess who's moving to the Heavenly Tower? It's Max!

* * *

Chapter 13: New to Heavenly Tower

Soon afterwards, all of them headed towards the Heavenly Tower and when they almost got there, Miyo immediately recognized Saori and Max as she saw them walking past the bakery and she couldn't be more thrilled to see them again and she said, "Hello!"

Saori looked over and she saw Miyo standing there and she waved at her right from the spot and Max waved at her too and she came towards Miyo and gave her a big hug and Max came in as well and she said, "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Welcome back! I want to hear every single detail of the trip!" Miyo exclaimed.

"We have so much to tell you about the Valley of Love and our honeymoon there. It was so beautiful there." Saori said, happily.

Miyo nodded at that and she asked, "Are you heading back to the Heavenly Tower?"

"Yeah, we are. Isn't it awesome that Maxie gets to live there with us?" asked Saori, happily.

Miyo couldn't be any more happier for Max that he gets to move in with them so they can be together all the time and she said, "Akashi told me that you and Saori should have a room to yourselves and he said that you can move in anytime you want."

"Awesome. Is it cool if I move in tomorrow morning?" asked Max.

Miyo nodded her head in response to that and she said, "It's fine with me."

Later that day, Max and Saori headed to the Heavenly Tower and when they got inside, they were greeted by Takahiro and he immediately said, "Auntie Saori! Uncle Maxie! They're back!"

Saori laughs softly and she got down on Takahiro's level and held her arms out to give him a hug and Takahiro was immediately quick to hug Saori after they hugged, Takahiro went to hug Max and he said, "I missed you."

"We missed you too, little guy." Max said, smiling.

Soon enough, Akami comes by to find Takahiro and what else does she find? Max and Saori and she was really happy to see them back and hugged both of them and said, "I'm glad to see you guys again!"

"We're glad to be home." Saori said, happily.

Akami looked at Max and she could not be more happier to see her brother again and she said, "Are you moving in yet?"

"I move in tomorrow. Where's your dad?" asked Max.

"In his room. I think he's trying to keep me from seeing any boys that I have a crush on." Akami replied.

A few seconds went by and they went to Akashi's room and they see him polishing his sword and Max was a little surprised by this because he is Akashi's personal sword-polisher and sharpener and he said, "You want me to polish it for you?"

Akashi quickly turns around and sees Max and Saori and he immediately jumped out and hugged both tigers and he said, "Hey! My sis and my brother in law! I'm so happy to see you guys back at home!"

"So are we." Max said.

"So...how was the honeymoon?" asked Akashi, with a sly smile.

Saori and Max laughed softly and they turned to him and they both said, in unison, "It was the most wonderful honeymoon we've ever been on."

Akashi chuckled softly and he knew he wanted to get every single detail of the honeymoon possible and he asked, "So...anything interesting you guys did that I should know about?"

Both tigers looked a little nervous as to tell Akashi all the things they did at the Valley of Love, but they knew that they'd never speak of swimming naked together for the first time and Saori said, "Max taught me to dance."

"Did he really?" asked Akashi.

Max nodded his head at that and he said, "Yep. Me and Saori were at this dance last night and it was her very first time dancing and I let her know that there's no one around except for me and her...even though there were a lot of people there."

"It's true. He really helped me." Saori added.

Akashi nodded his head and he said, "Great. I'm glad you taught her to dance, Max. Anything else?"

Max and Saori looked at each other again and they both said, "That's pretty much it. We swam, took in the beauty of the Valley of Love and spent a lot of time together."

"Why do I have a feeling that there's something else that I don't know about?" asked Akashi, raising his eyebrow.

Max chuckled nervously and asked, "What makes you think that?"

"I read your auras, you know. How was your first time swimming naked together?" asked Akashi, folding his arms.

Even though they didn't have to admit it, Saori groaned in embarrassment to know that her wolf brother actually knew about it because of reading their auras and Max said, "Does your aura takes a day off?"

"Never." Akashi added.

* * *

Well...looks like Max is gonna have to deal with Akashi's aura. Next chapter, Max officially moves into the Heavenly Tower with the Tora Okami's!


	14. Moving in the Heavenly Tower

And Max finally moves to his new home; the Heavenly Tower to be a part of the Tora Okami clan.

* * *

Chapter 14: Moving in the Heavenly Tower

By the next morning, Max got all of his stuff ready and most of Arizona's kids helped Max bring all of his stuff down towards the living room and one of the cubs was saddened that Max had to leave, but really happy to have his own room after sharing it with his brothers for so long and one of the younger cubs said, "I wish you didn't have to go, Uncle Max."

Max rubs the cub's head and he said, "Me too, but me and Saori are married now and we have to stay together forever. Don't worry. I'm still coming for a visit and to babysit you guys at the same time."

"You promise?" asked the cub.

Max smiled in response and lifted his chin and said, "I promise."

Afterwards, Arizona brought in the rest of Max's stuff and furniture from downstairs and with Musaki's help, they were able to get it to a nearby rickshaw and placed all of them there on the way to Heavenly Tower. Meanwhile, Arizona couldn't believe that the day has actually come that he's moving out, but he knows that it's for the best so he can tend to his new mate, Saori.

"Max...I never thought that this day would really come. But I have to say that I'm really proud of you...for the man you're becoming right now." Arizona said, with a smile.

Max chuckled at that part and he said, "Thanks, big bro."

"When you moved here, I always thought that you'd stick around for a lot longer than that. The fact that you've been helping around our place, took care of our kids for us and lived out your dream to be a swordsmaster and wood carver...I don't know what we would do without you." Arizona added.

Sierra could not agree more and she said, "You've been a big help to us and we could not be more appreciated than ever. I'm really glad that you've grown into the person we knew you'd be."

"I'm happy to contribute." Max stated.

Arizona nods at that and he hugs his tiger brother tightly and Max embraced him back and Max told him, "I'll still come by and visit you guys and I'll still babysit your kids. I'm more than happy to do what I can."

"I know you will. And I know that you'll have a great life with Saori." Arizona added.

Soon after, Max walked out of the house, but not before looking back and smiled at them and knowing that they're not further away from the Heavenly Tower, there's really no reason to say goodbye and he just went his way to the tower. By the time he got there, Saori was really excited to have Max come live in the tower with them and she said, "Isn't this wonderful?"

"Yeah, I know! This is where our lives will begin." Max said, as they went in.

Before they could head to the room, Saori looked at Max and he said, "Hey, sweetie...while everyone's doing our room, Akashi and Oak Sung want to meet us in his room for a second."

"For what?" asked Max.

* * *

What are they meeting up for? Stay tuned to find out!


	15. Clan Rules

As a new member of the Tora Clan, Akashi gives Max a couple of ground rules for this clan.

* * *

Chapter 15: Clan Rules

As Saori and Max sat on the floor in Akashi's room, they faced him along with Hayate and Oak Sung and it looks as if something important might be up and both tigers weren't sure what's up next, but they can tell it's something they should learn. Akashi clears his throat and said to both tigers, "We brought you guys here so we can explain to you how our clan works. Max, since you're now a part of the Tora Okami clan, you have to participate and take part in almost everything we do."

Oak Sung also turned his attention to Saori and he said to her, "Saori...we've always considered you a member of the Bushido-Akio clan ever since you met Max. We definitely are glad that you're a part of this family."

"Thanks." both tigers replied.

"Furthermore...as Akashi elaborated to you, you'll also take part in everything Bushido-Akio's do. Traditons and everything." Oak continued.

"Same as the Tora Okami clan. However, there are certain responsibilities that follows; while you're living in the Heavenly Tower, you have to also defend this tower at all cost and help Saori keep it running in case either something unexpected happens to either me or Akashi. Also, your children...and I'm quite positive that you have something to do with it...will learn to teach him or her to keep the clan going." Hayate stated.

"Plus, I know you work on polishing swords, carving wood for sword or weapon handles and repairing weapons, Max. So don't worry...it won't have any affect on your job whatsoever. And you also have to watch my little sister and protect her no matter what." Akashi added.

Max nodded his head and he said, "I'll do everything I can to make her happy."

Saori purred in response and she said, "I'm already happy just being with you."

Akashi clears his throat and he glared at his sister and said, "Save it for your special nights, please. Just do it where I won't hear you guys all night."

Saori gasped in response and Max dropped his jaw as if they were highly offended by it and Max said, "Fine with us. Maybe you can find asome earplugs so you wouldn't have to hear us."

"Let us move on now..." Oak said, trying to settle this peacefully.

Oak then stated out to Saori on some Bushido-Akio values and he said, "We always treat others like they're a part of our family and with us here, you definitely fit in very easily. We're all in close proximity of Shanghai Secluded Valley because with our clans, we're merged together in a way. And do not worry about the perverts...the men in our family always treat a lady with kindness, respect and deep love."

"That's why I love Max." Saori added.

Hayate and Akashi knew that the pervert comment was aimed directly at them and Akashi said, "Oak...we are not perverts."

"That's not what I saw last night. You two couldn't keep yourselves out of trouble for one hour." Oak said, glaring at them.

Akashi and Hayate were literally speechless at this and Akashi quickly turned to the couple and said, "Whatever Oak mentioned, don't get it twisted. Me and Hayate are not perverts. We just have...bad luck when it comes to women."

"I could never do that and never will spy on a woman at all. Ravi could, but not me." Max explained.

"Also...we have to live Sakamoto's legacy the the extent fullest so we can keep his spirits alive and live a life of peace and tranquility." Oak responded.

Both tigers nodded their heads in understanding of all of those clan rules and Max said, "Saori will help me adapt into the Tora Okami clan."

"And Max will help me learn to adapt in the Bushido-Akio clan. We'll help each other all the way." Saori stated.

Akashi smiled at this and he was completely happy that they made that decision and said, "That's what I like to hear. And I'm really glad you guys are together now. I just know that you two will have a great relationship."

"Thanks, Akashi." Max said, smiling.

They left the room and afterwards, Max and Saori walked their way to their bedroom and as they got there, there was so much space with both colors reflecting each other's personalities and Max definitely liked what they did with it and Saori fell in love with it and she said, "It's really our room."

"It's so cool!" Max exclaimed.

And when they saw the big bed, they dove right in and just laid there for a while and in that moment, they knew they had found the perfect room to sleep together and Saori said, "Welcome to the Heavenly Tower, my Maxie."

Max chuckled in response and stroked Saori's cheek gently and tickled under chin, causing her to purr softly and said, "I feel welcomed already."

* * *

Beautiful welcoming gesture. Next up...Max receives a message from his mother-in-law, Shizue.


	16. Coming a Long Way

And we see Akashi's friends congratulating Max and Saori's marriage and Max's view of his brother-in-law, Akashi.

* * *

Chapter 16: Coming a Long Way

Just a few hours passed by and both tigers were embraced by some of Akashi's friends, including Nya, Naomi, Takeshi, Ryosuke and Makoto and gave huge congratulations towards them for the unit and Takeshi was the first one to say, "Congrats, you guys. I never thought that Saori would find a guy so awesome like Max."

"I didn't have to look for a guy. It was right there in front of me. Even I knew we were meant to be back when we were kids." Saori explained.

"I think Max would make a better husband than Akashi." Naomi stated.

Makamoto could not agree more and she said, "Because Max is a gentleman and not a pervert like Akashi."

Max looked at all of them and he just smiled at that and said, "Hey, I know better than that."

"Aw, we know you do. I mean, who would've thought that this kid who tags along with Akashi as a little kid would grow to such a handsome tiger...with a lot of muscles to die for?" asked Nya.

"Watch out, Saori...Nya's going after your husband." Naomi said, teasing her.

Saori giggled at that and she knew that Nya was just joking at that and she said, "She's giving him a compliment."

"And who could remember the day that Max kicked Ryosuke's ass at eight years old? He's giving a lot of warriors' run for their money." Naomi added.

Ryosuke rolled his eyes at that comment and it's one that he would remember, but not to be mentioned in front of everyone and Takeshi started laughing hysterically and said, "You had your butt kicked by this guy? When he was a kid?"

Ryosuke lets out a silent growl at Takeshi and said, "Yes. Happy?"

"Actually, I'm very sorry...sorry that I missed it and I would've laughed so hard!" Takeshi said, laughing.

Ryosuke shook his head at that and he felt a little embarrassed that his 'pride' was stripped down and Naomi said, "Leave Ryosuke alone."

Just then, Akashi came in the room and he sees all of them together and he said, "Hey, guys. How ya doing?"

"We're doing good. We were just looking back on the good memories of Max when he was a kid and how awestruck we are that him and Saori are now married and grown up." Nya added.

"Akashi, why didn't you tell me that Max kicked Ryosuke's butt when he was eight?" asked Takeshi.

Ryosuke immediately stomped on his foot and said, "We are done talking about that. Can we move on?"

Akashi looked up at Max for a second and he said, "Hey...can you come with me for a sec, Max? I wanna talk to you."

Max immediately got up from his seat, but not before kissing Saori's cheek and left the room, leaving the others to just talk about the good old days. Meanwhile, Akashi went to his bedroom with Max and they sat down on his bed and Max asked, "So...what's up?"

Akashi chuckled softly and he told him, "Before you guys came back, I just kept thinking about all the times we've had together in the past. I mean...I can't believe how fast time had gotten and I look at you like a little tiger brother or a son. Look at how far you've come in so long; to go from being hurt and tortured by your birth parents to now...you're married to my sister. I always knew there would be a future between you two and it's mind-blowing how life becomes such a trip."

Max couldn't agree more because he had always looked up to Akashi so long and he said, "You've always been like a big brother to me. I look up to you the most and you taught me things I never really knew I could use before in my life. You inspire me, Akashi."

Akashi widened his eyes in surprise that he was the reason for Max's growth and the inspiration to be a better a person and he asked, "I inspire you?"

"Everyday. You're like the wolf father I never thought I had before and you've always been by my side, even when things are bad." Max explained.

"I've always been there for you and I always will be. Can you do me a favor?" asked Akashi.

"Anything." Max answered.

Akashi looked at Max in the eyes and he added, "Can you take care of Saori for me? You know, if I die soon."

Max couldn't hesitate to answer that question and he said, with deep conviction, "Absoultely."

"Thanks. I don't know when my last day of my life will be...but I know that you will take good care of my sister and my daughter, wife and son. I have all the faith and confidence in you." Akashi replied.

Both of them hugged deeply and Max said, "I won't let you down."

Akashi shed a tear and he said, with a tearful voice, "I know you won't, Maximus."

* * *

Sweet moment, isn't it? Stay tuned for more!


	17. Shizue's Message

And now...a message courtesy of Shizue to give to Max.

* * *

Chapter 17: Shizue's Message

Later that day, Max decided it was time to just take a look around the entire Heavenly Tower and see what everything around there is like so he can be instantly familiar with his surroundings since he's now living there now with Saori and the rest of the Tora Okami family and he was hoping that he'll follow those standings justice.

"Maximus?"

Max was alarmed by someone calling his name and he was in pure defense mode in case someone's really going after him and when he turned around, he saw a spirit figure standing there and he asked, "Who are you?"

"Are you Maximus Bushido-Akio?"

"Yeah, that's me." Max replied, a little breathless.

She lets out a smile and she got a little closer to him and she said, "Now...is that really the way to greet your mother-in-law?"

Then, Max went from alarmed to confused in a split second as he could not believe that someone's his mother in law, but the minute he saw that white tigress standing there, he asked, "Mother-in-law?"

"Yes. I am Shizue Tora Okami, Akashi and Saori's mother."

Then, he widened his eyes and realized that he's actually meeting a spirit version of Akashi and Saori's mother right in person and the minute he looked at her, he went from tense to calm in a manner of seconds and he said, "You're really Saori's mom?"

"That's right. And Akashi's mother too." Shizue added.

It seemed kinda weird to know that Shizue was actually Akashi's mother because he's a wolf and she's a white tiger and Shizue could kinda see the expression on his face and she said, "Yes, it's true. My husband Akimitsu's a white wolf and I'm a white tiger. Funny how life turns out, isn't it?"

"I guess." Max stated.

Soon enough, Shizue looked at Max in the eye and she said, "I've been watching you over the years and I'm really happy that you've been taking good care of my daughter and have stayed by her side when she was nine to now. And I'm happy that she's in such good hands of someone like yourself. She's lucky to have someone like you in her life."

"Thanks." Max said, happily.

Soon, she got a little serious and she told him, "Listen, you're a part of the Tora Okami now and I know that Akashi and Hayate have given you some specific examples of what you should do in our family, but I'm here to tell you that Saori is in line to rule the Tora Okami clan and since you're one of us now, you get to assist her in every way."

"Shizue...I've never ruled anything before." Max stated.

"But you have to help her as well. I know you're committed to her and I know that my daughter can take charge of this clan to bring peace. Just be there for her no matter what it is." Shizue added.

Max blinked his eyes for a minute and he's already feeling the responsibilities coming towards him so quickly, but he's not one to back down on any challenge or task unless it's done and he said to her, "I love Saori and I'd do anything for her. I'll help her in any way possible."

Shizue was deeply happy and confident about Max's ability to help Saori out and she rubbed his head and said, "That's what I knew you would say. And don't be a pervert."

"I'm not. Never have been and never will." Max said.

Shizue smiled in response and she bowed to him in respect and Max did the same and it ends up both of them hugging each other and after that, she said to him, "Take care of her for me and Akimitsu."

"I will. And when do I meet this Akimitsu?" asked Max.

Shizue lets out a big sigh and she responded, "Soon enough."

After all of this, her spirit faded away quickly and Max was left standing there in awe of what just happened, but in the end...it made him feel more encouraged to take care of Saori and get the hang of being a Tora Okami. After that, Max continued to look around the entire tower and while he was doing that, he heard some distant moaning coming from one of the rooms and as it grew closer, he went to this one door and saw a tiny glimpse of Tigress and Taiga mating.

'I did not need to see that.' Max thought as he walked away quickly.

* * *

Sorry about the tiny suggestive moment that happened. Stay tuned for more!


	18. Expectant Parents

And Max and Saori find out that they're having their firstborn cub!

* * *

Chapter 18: Expectant Parents

3 months later

Saori was sitting on the edge of the bed and she felt completely overwhelmed with this huge feeling she has and is struggling to even come to terms with what she's going through, but isn't sure exactly how Max will take it when he hears it. She lets out a deep sigh as to how this will come out soon and what she'll do from there. Just then, she heard someone coming in the door and when she turned around, it was Max coming by.

"Hi, Saori." Max said.

"Hi, Max." Saori replied.

Max came over to Saori and kissed her on the cheek and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb and asked, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Saori added.

Max could hear the worry in her voice and it was clear to him that there was something wrong with her and he's always one to help her out, no matter what it is. He sat beside her and asked, "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Saori lets out a deep sigh and just covered her face with her fingers and Max knew that look anywhere whenever she gets either upset, scared or nervous about something and he was quick to recognize it and Saori said, "Max...there's something I have to tell you."

Max quickly placed his arms around her for comfort and he said, "You can tell me anything."

Saori turns to Max for a second with a worried look in her eyes and she lets out another sigh, looks at him in the eye and replied, "I'm pregnant."

Soon, Max was floored by the news that Saori gave him and it took him a few moments to react, but the thought that his mate is pregnant really gave him a huge sense of surprise to the fact that they're gonna be parents and the news really hit home for him...and he looks at Saori and he got closer to him and said, "That is the best news I've heard in my life."

"It is?" asked Saori.

"Yes. We're gonna be parents to our own cub. We're finally gonna get a chance to have a family together." Max said, happily.

"I know. I'm just thinking about how will I help our child to run the Tora Okami clan." Saori stated.

Max sighed heavily at this and just remembered what Shizue told him months ago and now it was the time for him to give some much needed comfort to Saori and he said to her, "We'll teach our cub in the best way we'll know and no matter what happens, I believe that our cub will be successful."

Those words really soothed Saori's worries and she knows that they'll do anything they can to raise their cub and Saori asked, "Will I be a good mother?"

"I know you will, Saori. You're sweet, caring, kind, strong and you have a heart full of gold to match. Do you think I'll be a good father?" Max stated.

Saori got closer to Max and she looked at him in the eye and answered, "Of course you will. You're a wonderful person to be a father to our cub and you're helpful, compassionate, strong and not to mention...really willing to do whatever you can."

"Thanks. I know I will never end up like my birth father and I don't want my cub to feel like their intimidated or unloved and to feel the same way I felt." Max added.

"And you won't have to." Saori said.

Max agreed with that and he gently rubbed her belly, knowing that the baby is inside there and couldn't be anymore excited for the day the baby is born and they hugged each other and Max said, "This is a happy occasion. This cub will be a joy to both of us."

Saori's eyes welled up with tears, but they were tears of joy and she hugged Max deeply and she could not agree more with what he said and she said, in a tearful voice, "It's a joy to me now."

* * *

On the next chapter, Max and Saori spread the news about being parents for the first time!


	19. Spreading the Good News

Well..the good news is spread to everyone!

* * *

Chapter 19: Spreading the Good News

That same day, Musaki, Arizona, Summer and Sierra came by for a little visit at the Heavenly Tower and as soon as they arrived, they met up with Akashi, Miyo, Tigress, Taiga, Akami, Takahiro and everyone else around and they greeted them hello and Akashi said, "What's up, Musaki?"

"Not a lot. Me and Summer just wanted to come see you guys and see what's going on. And to visit my cousin." Musaki answered.

"So, where are your kids now?" asked Miyo.

Within no time, Musaki's two younger cubs came in and the little boy cub was happy to see Akashi coming in and gave him a huge bear hug as he said, "Uncle Akashi!"

"Hey, Saka! How are you, boy?" asked Akashi, hugging him back.

"Good." Saka replied.

Then, Akashi took a little look at Saka and he's starting to grow a little bit and he said, "Have you gotten taller?"

"Yes, uncle." Saka added.

"Since breakfast." Musaki stated.

Then, Saka comes over to Miyo and he gives her a huge hug and Miyo was so happy to see him as she crouched to his level and hugged him deeply and Summer smiled at this and she said, "It looks like Saka really loves his Auntie Miyo."

"Where are the rest of your cubs?" asked Akashi.

"My oldest is in the house, he's still training and keeping up with the house and in charge of his sibs. Sometimes, I often think that he works too much, but it's like he never quits. He's committed to just learn a lot." Musaki answered.

Akashi chuckled softly at that and he said, "I'm guessing Takashi's doing fine then, huh?"

"Yep, Taka's doing great. He actually wants to try out kung-fu, but Summer wants him to go more towards pottery." Musaki stated.

"And what's wrong with pottery?" asked Summer, looking at Musaki.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with pottery. It's an awesome hobby. I just don't think how Takashi will react to it." Musaki answered.

"Maybe Takashi can do both?" Sierra asked.

Suddenly, a light bulb goes off on Musaki's head and figured that was a great idea and he said, "Good thinking. I think Takashi can do both kung-fu and pottery at the same time. He's very artistic, anyway."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Summer added.

Akashi looks at Musaki for a few seconds and he said, "Pottery? Like making vases out of clay? It's like you guys were turning Takashi into an art guy."

Musaki laughs sarcastically at that remark Akashi made and he said, "I think Takashi just turned into a mini-you."

Soon enough, some of Arizona's younger cubs started to play with Takahiro and he said, "Wanna play hide and seek?"

"Yeah! Hide and seek!" Takahiro cheered.

Another one of Musaki's younger cubs came towards Takahiro and one of Arizona's pups and asked, "Why don't we play a trick on Akami?"

Takahiro immediately loved that idea and he said, "Yeah, let's do it!"

Summer saw most of the kids go out of the kitchen and she said, "Be good, kids. And Saka...don't bug Tigress this time. I don't want to hear her scream your name when she gets angry."

"Yes, mama." Saka replied.

After that, Miyo looked at Musaki and she smiled and said, "Saka's getting older, huh?"

"Yep, he just turned 5 this past week." Musaki answered.

Soon enough, they saw Max and Saori come in the kitchen and Arizona comes over to his tiger brother and said, "Hey, Maxim."

"Hi, Zona!" Max exclaimed, cheerfully.

Both brothers hugged each other tightly and then he embraces Saori and hugs her and Arizona said, "How's my tiger sister-in-law doing?"

"Doing fine. We actually came to tell all of you guys something." Saori stated.

"Really? What's the news?" asked Musaki.

Everyone gathered around to hear what Saori and Max's announcement has to be and Saori was really anxious to tell them, but with Max by her side...it slowly started to drop down and Saori said, "I just found out today that there's something wonderful happening in our lives."

"Is it a divorce?"

Just then, they turned around to see Sage coming in the room and Max groans at this and said, "No, Sage. It is not possible."

"Well, (bleep) that. I wish you would though...so I wouldn't have to put up with Akami." Sage said, with a scowl.

Akashi clears his throat and glared at Sage and he asked, "Do you want me to train you again? We've been over this for years. When will you man up and show respect?"

Sage then lets out a very large belch in front of everyone and scratched his butt and replied, "I couldn't quite hear what you said."

"Very mature." Arizona said, disgusted.

Miyo growls at Sage as a warning to watch his mouth or she'll kick him straight in the guts...again, to which Sage keeps himself quiet after that and then she said to Saori, "Tell us the news."

"Okay. Akashi, Miyo...how do you guys feel about being an auntie and an uncle?" asked Saori.

That confused the two at first, but as soon as the terms 'aunt' and 'uncle' came out, they immediately figured out what it actually meant...

"You're joking." Akashi said, in shock.

"Please tell me you're not joking." Miyo said, a little shaken.

Saori smiled at all of them and she said, "I'm gonna have a baby."

All of a sudden, everyone started cheering for them and they were so happy to hear that both Max and Saori are gonna be parents and Tigress was frozen the minute she heard that Saori's gonna be a mother and ended up fainting in front of everyone.

"That went well." Sage responded.

Akashi was so happy for his tiger sister and he hugged her tightly and came over to Max to congratulate him and said, "I'm so happy for you guys."

Taiga could not believe his stepdaughter is gonna be pregnant and his eyes were filled with tears of joy and Max turned to Taiga and asked, "Are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy." Taiga said, his voice breaking.

Musaki smiled at his tiger cousin and gave him a thumbs-up/wink and the same went with Arizona and said, "I'm so proud of you, Maxie."

"We all are." Summer added.

Max smiled at that and he was extremely excited about being a father and he said, "Thank you guys. I'm gonna do everything I can to take care of our cub and I'm 100 percent ready for all the responsibilities."

"We know you are." Akashi added.

"TAKAHIRO!"

Suddenly, they heard Akami screaming angrily as they saw Saka, Takahiro and some of Arizona and Musaki's younger cubs run past the kitchen only to be chased by an angry Akami coming at them and Musaki sighed heavily and said, "Here we go again."

"You wanna handle this one?" asked Arizona, turning to Musaki.

* * *

Okay...now we'll get to where Arizona, Musaki, Ryosuke and Akashi giving Max advice on fatherhood!


	20. Parenting: Male's Perspective

Now...Max gets some lessons about fatherhood!

* * *

Chapter 20: Parenting (Male's Perspective)

Later that evening, Max went over to Akashi's room alongside Akashi, Musaki, Arizona and Ryosuke to talk a little bit about parenthood from their perspective and Musaki said, "Congrats on being a dad, Max. I know you'll make a great father."

"Thanks, Saki." Max added.

Then, Taiga comes in to join in on the conversation too as he sat down on the ground close to Max and he said, "Maximus...all of us men have one thing in common; we all have experiences of being a father. So we'd like to give you some tips and advice on how to be a great father."

Akashi went in first as he started to give Max a few basic perspective on what it is to be a father and he said, "Many people don't realize it, but being a father is a very continuous job. Once you start becoming a dad, you're now responsible to not only protect your cub, but to teach him or her some good values and to grow up being a leader instead of a follower."

Musaki nodded his head at that and he said, "You also wanna make sure that your cub is taken care of just like you're taking care of Saori. When the baby takes a first look at you and you look at the little one, there's this huge overwhelming feeling over you that makes you say, 'Wow...I'm really a father.' You realize that it's all about the kid instead of you."

Taiga nodded his head at that, despite the fact that he's spent the majority of his years taking care of Saori and he said, "I've always wanted to give advice to my son-in-law and I'll tell you this; being a father has it's huge tasks. You have to sacrifice everything you have to take care of your cub and your willingness to do anything and everything you can to make sure they're loved; physically, mentally, spiritually and emotionally."

Max nodded his head at this and he said, "Absoultely right. There's one question: how do you get through being nervous? I've never been a dad before and I just wanna make sure I don't mess it up."

"We all felt the same way you felt when we became fathers...to our own kids, I mean. You always worry about 'what if I'm not a good enough father?'. If you keep thinking about these things, you won't be a good father. I felt the same way when I first had my son and Akashi gave me great advice on how to be a good dad and to always take care of my wife and my son. The minute my son was born...I can't tell you how much I've cried like a puppy when I first held him in my arms. It just...there's that feeling in your heart when you realize you created life and it's been brought to the world. There's no better feeling." Arizona explained.

"I felt the same way when I had Akami. Even though I had made it just in time after I fought Ryosuke, being a father is very rewarding." Akashi added.

"Same goes for me. I became a dad at 19 when I took in those young foxes. I had made a promise to their birth fathers that I have to take care of them right after they were killed by someone who used to work under Lord Shen's army. And I kept that promise 14 years later...and when I had my birth son, Takashi...life changed as we know it." Musaki added.

Ryosuke chimed in on this and he said, "Being a dad is really important. You have to teach them respect, compassion, discipline, integrity and always to make sure he's a leader, so he can grow to be a man."

"What if it's a girl?" asked Akashi.

"Well...it still applies." Ryosuke added.

Max took all of those tips to heart and he knew he was gonna use them very well and Arizona stated, "But there is one thing you have to know; there's no such thing as a perfect parent. Kids will make mistakes and that's okay...same way as us adults. We just learn from our mistakes and use them as a teaching experience so they won't have to emulate them."

"Except for Akashi. Akami's much more mature than he is." Ryosuke stated.

Akashi looked at Ryosuke like he was offended by those words and he said, "I am mature. I can still be a young pup at heart."

"And you play that perfectly well." Musaki stated.

Akashi rolled his eyes at that and Taiga stated, "Before we go immature, we all wanna wish you the best at being a good parent."

"Thanks, Taiga. I'm gonna give my cub something I never had...and that was love. I never had it from my birth father and my birth mother. What I got in my early years were intimidation, abuse and fear. I don't wanna put my kids through that." Max stated.

"And you won't have to. You've been strong enough to move forward and I know that your kids will never experience what you've experienced." Akashi added.

Max smiled at that and he blinked his eyes a few times and he stated, "You're right. I'll be the best father I know I can be."

Arizona chuckled at that and rubbed his head and said, "Still the same determined, can-do tiger...only much older and wiser."

"And good-looking too." Max said, flexing his muscles.

* * *

Next up...Saori gets lessons about motherhood.


	21. Parenting: Female's Perspective

And Saori gets a lesson in motherhood!

* * *

Chapter 21: Parenting (Female's Perspective)

In the kitchen, Saori was talking with Miyo, Summer, Sierra, Tigress and Nanami about their experiences on being a mother for the first time in the wake of Saori's pregnancy and how to become a great mother and Saori said, "So...this is the first time being a mother. I gotta tell you, I'm really nervous about this."

"We've all been there before." Summer stated.

"I agree. That crucial moment when you find out that you're gonna be a mother for the first time is when you realize that life is growing inside you and you have to carry it for nine months." Sierra stated.

Saori's eyes widened at that length it takes until the baby comes out and she asked, "Nine months?"

"Yep. But...if it means waiting until your baby comes out, it's all worth the wait." Miyo stated.

Tigress felt like she wanted to give Saori some advice about being a mother, even though she felt like she wasn't gonna be a good mom at times because she had no knowledge of being caring and kind towards one and she said, "Saori...when I first met you, I felt like this is actually happening to me and I didn't know what to do about being a mother. I was really afarid that I might hurt you with either my strength or my words...but with dealing with your lazy brother around, you seem to have a little easier than Akashi."

Saori nodded her head at this and she said, "But you always told me that you're too busy with kung-fu when I was young, even when I wanted to play with you."

"I know. Training was a way to bring us together, but I think I used it as an excuse to push you away because of fear. I didn't want you to think I wasn't a good enough mom because of what I've gone through." Tigress added.

Saori could tell her stepmother was starting to feel really ashamed of herself over avoiding her daughter's needs because she did the same thing that Shifu did when she was a cub, but Saori wasn't one to harden her heart and she went over to her and said, "But you made up for it. You've always been a good mom to me...and you still are."

"That's why I want to tell you to love your cub and never make the same mistake I made." Tigress replied.

Saori hugged her mom tightly and Tigress immediately embraced her without any hesitation whatsoever and she said, "You'll always be my mom."

"Mothers have a whole lot of unconditional love for their kids. We would always do anything for them." Summer said.

"So...what are the perks of being a new mom?" asked Saori.

"So, you carry the baby for nine months and through those months, the inside of your stomach grows bigger as the cub is growing and developing inside you. Dealing with it can be pretty rough; a whole lot of symptoms come by so quickly, between mood swings, eating and trying to get up. It feels like you're carrying the Dragon Warrior's weight...except the Dragon Warrior isn't a female and isn't pregnant." Sierra replied.

"And you have to rely on your husband to help you out despite the fact that they have to take care of the duties that we tend to do so...which is great for us because the husband can cook and clean while we take a rest." Summer added.

"But sometimes...your husband can be just a bit overprotective or maybe he's overdoing the help as much and it gets really irritating at times. Don't get us wrong, they mean well...but sometimes, it's just too much help." Nanami said.

Saori somewhat took in what they said about being a pregnant mom and she said, "And what happens after the baby's born?"

"That's what we call the best feeling ever in the world day. Your first day of becoming a mother is when the baby comes out of you and when you look into it's eyes...you know right then and there that this changes your life forever. Your first child is born and all you can feel is joy, happiness and love...it's undeniable." Miyo replied.

"And then you realize that there are a lot of responsibilities when it comes to being a mother; feed, bathe, clothe, change its diapers, teach. Our positions are very different. Us mothers; we always nurture our children and the fathers get to teach their child responsibility and become leaders. However, those roles can be reversed if possible." Sierra chimed in.

"Then, when your kids gets older...things change a little bit. They turn into teenagers and you're up for a huge ride of big deals. We won't go into too much detail, but all we can tell you is just prepare yourself." Summer stated.

"All we can tell you is just be the best mother you know you can be. Max is a very lucky person." Tigress stated.

"I'll do everything I can." Saori replied.

The girls continued on giving Saori some info on how to be a good mom and between her and Max, this feeling of being parents will change their lives for the better.

* * *

Looks like she'll take everything the mothers said to her and use it. Stay tuned for more!


	22. Baby Check

And we get to see Saori's stomach grow a little bit and they're excited to know if it's a boy or a girl.

* * *

Chapter 22: Baby Check

Almost 2 months later, Max and Saori went over towards to a doctor and as they were holding hands, Saori looked at Max in the eye and she asked, "You're not nervous, aren't you?"

"Nah, I'm not nervous. Just a little anxious, that's all." Max answered, with a shrug.

Saori could tell that her husband was really nervous about who the baby could be; if it's either a boy or a girl and she felt the same way...but didn't want Max to know as well so they kept their hopes up. When they entered the doctor's office, they sat down on the waiting room to wait for someone to tell them what's the baby's gender and if it's healthy.

"Max, I'm so glad you took time off from work to come here." Saori said, smiling.

Max chuckled softly and she looked at Saori in the eye and said, "I wouldn't miss it for anything. I'm really excited that we're gonna be parents."

Soon enough, most of the people waiting around were mostly pregnant women and it was something Saori could identify with and one pregnant vixen looks at the couple and she asked, "Waiting for your turn?"

"Yep." Saori replied.

"Same here. I'm kinda anxious to see if my cub is either a boy or a girl. My husband hopes it's a girl because he wants to protect her from the boys when she gets older." the vixen stated.

"My brother's the same way too. He always guards his daughter from any guy she sees or wants to date." Saori replied.

Then, the vixen looks up at Max and got a little distracted by his muscles on his arms and she widened her eyes as to how flexible they look and then, she looked at Saori and asked, "Is this your husband?"

"Yes, this is Maximus." Saori answered.

"Lucky girl." the vixen replied.

Just then, the door opens up and the nurse says, "Saori and Maximus Bushido-Akio Tora Okami?"

Both of them stood up and Max helped Saori up as they went to the nurse's office all while the pregnant vixen's looking at Max's muscular body and she said, "Now that's a real man."

Meanwhile

Saori sits up at this chair as the nurses were checking her stomach to make sure the baby is growing stronger and healthy and Max was sitting right by her side through it all and only 20 minutes later, they came back with the tests.

"We checked on everything and the results came back that the baby is growing healthy and stronger. No drugs, alcohol in your system." the nurse added.

Saori smiled at this results and Max felt great about it and then...the nurse gives both of them baby blue items and that means one simple thing...

"Congratulations, you two. You're gonna have a boy." the nurse replied.

That sent a huge wave of shock and excitement when they found out they're gonna have a boy and they hugged each other tightly and Max said, "I am so happy for you!"

"This is the best day of my life!" Saori squealed in joy.

The nurses could tell that this is joyous moment for both of them and one nurse said, "We are so happy for you both."

"Thank you, nurse." Max said, happily.

Both of them walked out of the doctor's office happily and they were really excited to tell everyone else about the news of their baby and Max said, "Everyone's gonna be so surprised."

* * *

Wonder how the others will respond?


	23. The Joyful News

And the news about their cub is spread!

* * *

Chapter 23: The Joyful News

A few hours went by and Max and Saori went back to the Heavenly Tower to spread all the good news to everyone and Miyo saw them walking in with happy faces and she could share that enthusiasm with them and asked, "How'd it go?"

"It went great. Our news is spectacular, wonderful and so amazing!" Saori said, excitedly.

Miyo started to feel excited too and she asked, "What is it?"

"We can't tell you." Max answered.

Miyo dropped her jaw in shock after hearing that neither of them can tell them what happened and she asked, "Can't I have a hint?"

"Not yet." Saori added.

"Not until everyone's here though." Max stated.

Not long after, Taiga and Tigress walked towards the front of the Heavenly Tower and couldn't help but notice what's going on between Saori and Max and Taiga said, "Hey, you two. How'd it go at the doctor's?"

"Great." Saori replied.

"So...?" Tigress asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"So, you'll have to wait until everyone's here so we can tell you." Saori stated.

After that, the two left the hallway to head to their room, leaving Tigress a bit suspicious about what they're hiding and Miyo said, "If it's good news, why can't they just tell us?"

"I think they're embarrassed to come to us. That's what it is." Tigress said, with a growl.

Taiga highly doubted that theory and he said to her in a calm voice, "They're not ashamed to come to us. Besides, it's their business and we should respect that. They'll tell us when they're ready."

Another few hours came by and soon enough; Musaki, Arizona, Sierra, Summer, the Five, Master Shifu, Po, Akashi, Miyo, Hayate, Oak Sung and most of Akashi's friends came all around the room and most of them were a little anxious as to what the big news that Saori and Max has. Taiga and Tigress were also there too and Tigress is keeping her suspicion open and is thinking about forcing the answer out of these two when they come over.

"So...what's going on with Saori and Max?" asked Summer.

"For some reason, they're being very secretive after they came back to the doctor's office." Miyo added.

"All I know is that they can never, ever keep a secret from me. If they think we're not smart enough to know, they've got another thing coming." Tigress said, angrily.

Musaki clears his throat and looks at Tigress in the eye and he said, "Hey...we can't force them out of them. It's their lives and we can't tell them how to live it, so just pull your claws in, will ya?"

Tigress growls at Musaki for that particular comment he made and Taiga looks at her in the eye and said, "Don't start."

"Oh...here they come." Po said, seeing them come in.

The minute Max and Saori came in the room and saw everyone there, it was like perfect timing has come in and Max said, "Hey, guys. Glad you're all here."

"Miyo told us something big was happening and we all just came over to see what's going on." Arizona added.

"Before we start, I just wanna say one thing; if you think you're smart enough to keep something from us, think again. You cannot keep anything from me because I will most likely force it out on you." Tigress snarled.

Max blinked his eyes in confusion and he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know. You may be married, but I'm still gonna throw you overboard with your secrets. Now, if you think we're embarrassing you, that is not flying well with me and we demand that you better tell us now!" Tigress said, her fist pounding the table.

Saori looked at her stepmother and she said, "You think we're embarrassed by you? With news like that, why would we? We just wanted to wait until everyone else is here so we can tell you in person."

"And I'm sure we'll all dying to know the big news." Musaki said, planning to calm the situation down.

Max chuckled softly and held Saori's hand tightly and he said, "You know when we told you we're gonna be parents earlier? We went over to the doctor's this morning to see if our baby is strong and healthy and of course...he's as healthy as ever."

"He?" asked Akashi.

"Yep, Akashi. You're gonna have a nephew." Saori said, with a smile.

All jaws dropped to the ground and they were really shocked and amazed to know that it meant one thing...

"We're gonna have a boy." Max replied.

Everyone in the entire room was bursting with extreme joy and happiness after that news and it was a mixture of happiness, tears of joy and extreme congrats well in place and Akashi felt like his wish came true and he said, "I knew you were gonna have a boy. This is the best news you've ever made."

"It was definitely well worth waiting for." Miyo said, happily.

Tigress then felt shocked to hear that they're gonna have a boy and suddenly felt guilty for letting her anger and suspicion take over her and as happy as that news is, she felt really stupid for threatening both Max and Saori and Taiga said, "Isn't that wonderful?"

"It is good news." Tigress said, a little guilty.

"I can't believe Maximus is gonna be a dad. This is so cool!" Arizona cheered.

"When will the little one be born?" asked Sierra.

Saori chuckled in response to that and she replied, "Pretty soon. The due date's in 7 or 8 months."

"A boy. I know that will make you happy, Max." Akashi said, smiling.

Max nodded his head in response to that and he said, "Very happy. I had hoped for a boy for so long and now it's finally come true."

"Having a boy is really awesome, Max. I told Miyo countless times that boys are awesome." Akashi added.

Miyo slapped him across the head and stomped his ankle, causing Akashi to yelp in pain and she said, "You're such a man-pup at times. If it was a daughter, you'd keep your mouth shut."

"Well...it could happen." Akashi replied.

Miyo rolled her eyes at Akashi's words and she turned to both Max and Saori and said, "I'm really happy for you both."

"Thanks, Miyo." Max and Saori said, in unison.

* * *

Awesome reactions, huh? Stay tuned for more!


	24. Baby Shower

Now we get to the baby shower scene!

* * *

Chapter 24: Baby Shower

Few months later

Miyo, Akami, Sierra and Summer set up most of the room for this baby shower they're putting for Saori while most of the guys just assisted with them and Akashi asked, "So...how come we can't be invited to a baby shower?"

"It's for girls and mothers only, Akashi. You've tried to sneak into the baby showers when I had Akami and Takahiro." Miyo stated.

Akashi rolled his eyes at those memories and couldn't believe that she would even remember it and said, "That was a long time ago. Besides, I wanted in."

"Musaki...can you do me a huge favor? I want you and Oak Sung to be our guards for Saori's baby shower in case Akashi tries to sneak in?" Miyo asked.

Akashi grew shocked to hear that Musaki would guard him out of the baby shower and with no hesitation, Musaki answered, "Absolutely. That's what he gets for trying to sneak into Summer's baby showers and Sierra's too."

"Big mouth." Akashi muttered.

"Plus, that's for trying to bribe me into talking about the baby shower when mom had Takahiro." Akami added.

Miyo turned to Akashi for a second and figured just how idiotic Akashi would go to get into one baby shower and she said, "Really?"

"I'm surprised you even remembered. You were only 5." Akashi said, chuckling nervously.

"I'll deal with your father later after the baby shower." Miyo stated.

A few hours went by and as the girls began the baby shower, Saori went inside the room and she was surprised by everyone coming in and she couldn't be any more happier than ever and she said, "What's all this?"

"This is your baby shower!" Summer exclaimed.

Saori definitely felt completely happy with the fact that they did this for her and it was like her birthday and christmas all rolled into one and she said, "You guys are the best."

"And I made sure that your brother cannot enter in unannounced. Even if he tries something smart, Musaki can kick him out of there." Miyo added.

"That's amazing." Saori said, happily.

One-by-one, the girls started giving her toys, clothes and different gifts for the baby boy and she loved every single gift they gave her and Saori said, "I think my baby would love these."

"We hope that he loves them when he's born." Sierra added.

Just then, Miyo gives Saori the ultimate baby gift that he will always have with him; a stuffed white tiger and the look on Saori's face speaks pure happiness and delight the moment she saw it and Miyo asked, "A little back-up plan."

"This is definitely gonna be the best toy our son will have. Thank you, Miyo." Saori said, holding onto the stuffed tiger.

Just then, they were unaware that a certain someone with a dress and kimono on comes in the room and Saori tilted her head and asked, "Have we met before?"

"Why...no, we haven't. I thought you might need an extra guest on this baby shower." the disguised figure said, giggling.

Before long, Musaki comes in the room and looks at the outfit and sees some blue eyes hidden underneath the costume and he said, "Very clever. But..."

He immediately rips off the wig and it revealed to be Akashi's face with some lipstick on his lips and all of the girls were shocked to see this and Musaki said, "Really, Akashi? Nice try."

"Who's Akashi? Not me...I'm Akashia." Akashi said, still with the high voice.

A lot of the girls were not buying it and Saori glared at her wolf brother and said, "Musaki...do your stuff."

"Oh, no." Akashi said, back to his normal voice.

"With pleasure." Musaki said, as he kicked Akashi out of there and stripped the costume down and got him out of there with his underwear.

"You guys can proceed." Musaki added.

The girls continued on with the baby shower until everyone was gone and all the guys plus Max helped with cleaning up and all the girls pitched in and Max asked, "So, how was the baby shower?"

"Despite the fact that my brother had to dress like a woman, it was the best baby shower ever." Saori said.

"I'm glad you had fun." Max said.

"You know...I really can't wait until we're gonna be parents." Saori said, kissing Max on the cheek.

Soon after everything was all cleaned up nicely, Miyo thought it was a good idea to get Akashi back after trying to barge in the baby shower and she said, "If you'll excuse me...I have a little bit of talking to with 'Akashia.'"

Max rose his eyebrows in confusion and asked, "Akashia?"

"You don't wanna know." Saori stated.

Then, the sound of Akashi screaming in fear and running in his underwear while being chased by an angry Miyo for pulling this stunt ringed on both tiger's ears and Max asked, "Think we should help him?"

"You think so?" asked Saori.

"I'm sorry!" Akashi whimpered.

"Come back here!" Miyo said, angrily.

Then, Max and Saori looked at each other and they both responded, "Nah."

* * *

Next up...Saori's struggles of dealing with her pregnancy.


	25. Dealing with Pregnancy

And this is what Saori has to deal with when carrying her child...amongst other things.

* * *

Chapter 25: Dealing with Pregnancy

Months go by and Saori's stomach gets bigger and she's completely expecting pretty soon and throughout these crucial months, she's been getting some help from Max; whether it's housework, comfort and being there every step of the way through it and giving her some space if she needs to and she definitely appreciates the fact that Max is there for her for every need.

However, Saori had to endure some dealing with Sage and his street friends lazy behavior because from the looks of it, she sees that neither of them would even help her out and what's worse...Sage had to take jabs at Saori's pregnancy and think of it as gaining weight and all she could do is just ignore it.

This particular day was when Saori was walking past them and with an ugly look in their face, Saori scoffed at them and Yow-Ni said, "Hey, I didn't know tigers could actually eat their kid and grow fat."

"If that was my kid, I would've left the dealing with the kid to you. Shouldn't the mothers take care of the kid and the dad mate whoever the (bleep) he should mate with?" Sage asked.

Saori snarled at this reaction and she knew that it was super stupid for him to say because he obviously doesn't know about childbirth and pregnancy, but then again...she knows he isn't a girl. She turned to them and said, "Do you have any brains whatsoever?"

"Stating facts, princess." Banzai said, with a smirk.

"That is just dumb facts. If I wasn't pregnant, I would've clawed you all in the face for your stupidity." Saori growled.

"Max would've hit it and quit it. Having him stay here and deal with your being pregnant definitely makes him less of a man." K.C. retorted.

"I don't have to listen to this." Saori growled, as she walked away.

"Why? The little baby mama tiger gonna cry because she can't face the truth?" asked Sage, in a mocking crying tone.

They all started laughing at Saori and she went over to the other room to get away from these stooges and Saori just placed her back to the wall, feeling completely steamed about the boys' conduct, but also hurt that they had to throw it in and she closed her eyes for a second and started crying softly.

"They just don't understand. They don't understand what it feels like." Saori said, with a choked sob.

A few minutes passed by and as Max came back in the room, he saw her laying there and he thought she was asleep until he heard her crying and when he came close to her, he saw Saori in tears as she rose her head up and Max gently wiped her tears from her eyes and asked in a soft voice, "What's wrong?"

Saori sniffled a few times and she said, "Sage and his street friends...they made fun of my pregnancy."

"Again?" asked Max.

"Yes...they also said to me that you would've just left me to mate another girl." Saori said, tearfully.

That part completely alarmed Max and he was completely disturbed by the fact that Sage took their stupidity to a whole new level and he lets out a snarl in response and he said, "That's just low."

"They took it way too far. They don't even understand what it's like in my position." Saori stated.

Max consoled her and just hugged her tightly while she's crying in his arms and she said, "Please don't leave me for another girl, Max."

"Saori...I would never leave you for someone else. And I definitely won't leave you and our child alone. I wouldn't trade you for any other girl in the world. That's a promise." Max said, in a half-whisper.

"I love you so much, Max." Saori said, crying.

"I love you too." Max whispered.

They looked at each other and kissed each other in the lips passionately for a few seconds and Max rubs Saori's belly and they're both excited for the baby to come out and he said, "We can't wait to see you, son."

They were unaware that Akashi was looking over through the whole thing and he was smiling with the fact that Max will be there for Saori no matter what.

'I knew you'd still be with my sister, Max. I'm proud to be your brother-in law. Now...I've gotta go deal with Sage and his jerky friends.' Akashi thought, before going to find Sage and give him a huge thrashing.

* * *

Leave it to Max to comfort her in her time of need. That's a good husband! Stay tuned for more!


	26. The Time Has Come

And it's finally coming!

* * *

Chapter 26: The Time Has Come

Another few weeks came by and Max was a little nervous as to when the birth will actually come because he had to deal with several false alarms each time the baby was ready to come out of the womb, but excited nonetheless that he'll finally be a father. Everyone in the entire Heavenly Tower was keeping an eye on Saori in case she really is ready to give birth.

Max takes a few minutes to walk around the hallway to take a look at the baby's room and when he entered the room, the room was surrounded by a lot of blue and it definitely gives the sense that he's gonna love being a father to his first son and look back at the preparation that has lead up to this moment; between making the baby's room and choosing the name for the baby, it made him absolutely prepared for the fatherly duties.

He slowly walks in the room and looks at all the baby toys and furniture that's surrounded this place and just completely couldn't resist coming in and he's never been this ready for fatherhood than ever. Max lets out a few sighs and it just sent him to a peaceful place where he's literally seeking closure over his past hardships as a kid and now that he's grown up; everything turned out great. Between his swordsmaster and woodcarving dream to being married to the girl of his childhood dreams...he hopes that this wonderful moment could never end.

As he steps out of the room, he hears Saori scream loudly and he frantically runs up to the room and sees her screaming in pain and Max asked, "What's wrong?"

Saori grabbed Max's hand and held it tightly, causing him to yowl in pain and she screamed, "It's time!"

Max lets out a huge gulp and the more Saori was screaming, the more he realized that it is coming...way earlier than they had expected.

Akashi and Miyo immediately came to the room and they saw that Saori's about to give birth any minute now and Akashi said, "Is it true this time?!"

Saori grabbed Akashi's hand really hard that it actually squeezed tighter and tighter like it was almost crushed and Akashi whimpered at the pain and said in a strained voice, "Yep, it's true. Definitely giving birth."

"We gotta take her to a hospital now!" Max exclaimed.

* * *

SAORI'S BABY IS COMING!


	27. First Day of Parenthood

And their day of parenthood begins!

* * *

Chapter 27: First Day of Parenthood

At the hospital, everyone made their way inside to tend with Saori and she knew that it was time for the baby to come out and Max was trying to keep his cool, but is in a state of panic every time he heard her scream in pain, like he couldn't believe that this was happening. Max was freaking out like crazy and Miyo grabbed ahold of him and said, "Calm down, Max!"

"Calm down? Calm down?! My wife's gonna have a baby and you're telling me to calm down?!" Max screamed.

With that reaction, Miyo instantly slapped Max in the face hard to help him snap out of it and she said, "Sorry I had to do that, but you were getting hysterical."

Max rubbed his cheek to soothe the sore spot and he said, "You didn't have to slap me this hard."

"It's the first time I've ever done that to you. But just keep calm and just stay by Saori's side through it all." Miyo added.

Max steadily calmed himself down a little bit and just focused on being around Saori and when he walked over to her, they immediately took her to the room where she will give birth to and as she laid down in the hospital bed, Max stayed by her side an vowed that he'll stick around for this. Akashi and Miyo looked really worried, but hopeful for Saori and want to be there for her no matter what happens.

Akashi brought in a wet rag to wipe the sweat off her forehead and he asked, "How you feeling?"

"Like I'm gonna die." Saori replied.

Before long, Tigress, Taiga, Hayate, Taemi, Arizona, Musaki, Sierra, Summer, Makoto, Ryosuke, Kazuki, Nanami, Nya, Naomi, Takeshi and everyone of their friends and family headed towards the emergency room to check on Saori and Taiga asked, "We got here as soon as we could."

"I thought you were due for another month." Sierra said, a little concerned.

Saori panted heavily and she looked at Sierra and said, "Well...the baby's got other plans for us."

Just then, some of Musaki's kids and Arizona's kids came forward and just wanted to see if their aunt Saori was okay and Saka comes over to her and said, "Hi, Auntie Saori."

"Hey, Saka." Saori said, smiling.

"Are you okay?" asked Saka, innocently.

Saori looks at Saka for a second and she replied, "Yeah, I'm gonna have the baby. I'm just gonna be here for a little while."

Tigress went by her bedside and comforted Saori and she couldn't believe that this is actually happening; being a mom for the first time and then she looked at Max and knew that he's sticking around to make sure she's okay and it became a turning point for her that he's capable of taking good care of her stepdaughter and for a while, she actually believed in Max.

Almost everyone left the hospital room to wait for the arrival of their first child and only Max and Tigress stayed behind, both in different bedsides. Tigress looked at Max and said, "Max...all of the stuff I put you through in the past...I'm sorry for everything. I always knew that you'd take good care of my stepdaughter all those years and never doubted you for a second. But...I've treated you so badly when you were a kid and you didn't really deserve that. For that, I'm really sorry."

"It's all good, Tigress. Just let the past be the past." Max said.

That's just one thing she's always struggled with; letting go of the past and she felt like it's gonna be carried through the rest of her life, but one thing about Max...he has and always will be a survivor and just escaped through many hardships unscathed. And that sent a clear breakthrough for her; she can also survive through her past hardships too.

"I'll try my best." Tigress stated.

She then got up and went over to Max and just hugged him tightly and Max wasn't that surprised that she hugged him and he hugged her back to show some support and she said, "Please take care of my stepdaughter...and future grandchild."

"I will." Max said.

Many hours passed by and Saori was still laying in the hospital bed and Max was right beside her through the whole way through and suddenly...it finally hit her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Saori screamed.

That woke Max up right then and there as she started screaming and groaning in pain and both of them knew that this baby was coming out of her and started panting heavily all while she's screaming in pain.

"This baby's coming out of me!" Saori screamed.

Max held her hand tightly and just coached her through it, telling her it's gonna be okay and she's gonna make it and the nurses come out and they were ready for the birth and the nurse said, "All right. Take a deep push, Saori."

"I don't know if I can do this." Saori said, whimpering.

"You can do this, Saori. I know you can. I have all the confidence and faith in you." Max said, looking at her eyes.

All the words immediately seared into Saori's head and she was ready to just push like she never pushed before and she said, "Okay."

Seconds later, she started pushing as hard as she could and kept pushing and Max continued to support her all through this pregnancy and Saori just kept pushing and pushing and pushing...

"I see the head!"

And with one more final push...they finally heard the baby cry and Saori panted heavily and both tigers look up and see this baby white tiger cub the nurse is holding and it was official...Max and Saori are now parents.

* * *

The baby's here! Stick around for the final chapter!


	28. New Parents

And here is the last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 28: New Parents

Several minutes afterwards, Saori held onto this little baby in her arms and she couldn't be any more happier than ever that she's finally a mom and Max was really happy for her and he said, "Saori, I'm so proud of you."

Saori was obviously in tears because this moment is right in front of her eyes and she said, "Can you believe we brought this little one into this world?"

"It hasn't even hit me yet." Max said, tearfully.

It was obvious that this was definitely a moment that they can savor really easily and they wish that it would last forever when they see the little baby for the first time and Saori gave the little one to Max and by the time Max carried it, this overwhelming feeling came over him and suddenly...he just knew. He knew that this was one of the best feelings in the world to be a parent for the first time in his life.

"Hey, little guy. Welcome to our lives." Max said, in a soft tone.

Just then, he saw the baby cub opening his eyes and looking at Max for the first time and cooed and all Max could do is just look at its eyes...the little baby blue eyes and it literally melted his heart deeply and he knows that he'll be a much better father than his birth father and it's a huge way to fill that damaged childhood he had and start a new life for him.

He then hands it back to Saori and he said, "He's got your nose and ears."

"He's got your eyes...and your whiskers. And he also got the stripes on his eyes." Saori said, looking at the baby's face.

"Think it'll have a spiky hair like mine soon?" asked Max.

Saori just laughed at that comment and she patted Max's head and he lets out a small purr and Max tickled under the baby's chin and the baby ended up yawning, which sent cuteness towards both of them.

They heard someone knocking on the door and in pops Musaki and he said, "Hey...you guys want intruders?"

"Come on in, everyone." Saori said, smiling.

Musaki lead everyone in the room and one by one, they popped in there and saw the baby for the first time and right away, everyone said, "Aww..."

They just could not believe that there's an actual baby there and they were mesmerized by his cuteness and Arizona said, "Wow...this is really yours?"

"You wanna hold him for yourself?" asked Max.

Saori gave the little one to Arizona to hold and as he held him, Arizona saw the whiskers and the eyes and also the little tail that always flips and he lets out a chuckle and said, "Yep...that's your baby. And he looks so cute."

"Very cute." Sierra agreed.

Everyone wanted to hold him, but Max let Akami and Miyo hold him for a while, which sorta made Akashi a little jealous and he said, "Why can't I hold your son?"

"There may be a million reasons why Max called us first." Miyo said, smirking.

Then, Max lets Akashi hold the baby and once Akashi looked into the baby, a huge feeling came over him and Akashi said, "Hey...I'm your uncle Akashi."

And in response, the baby greeting by peeing on his shirt and Akashi could not be anymore embarrassed by it and Saori kept her laughter in because this is the first time she gets to see her brother getting peed by her own offspring.

"Well, it's a start." Musaki said, snickering.

Akashi then gave the baby back to Saori and she patted his head and she told her baby, "Did you make wee-wee on your uncle?"

"So...what are you guys gonna call the little guy?" asked Mantis.

Max looked up at the cub and Saori did the same as well and they looked at each other and both of them agreed to give the baby what they were gonna name him in the first place. Max then said, "We decided to name him Masioka 'Mason' Tora Okami Bushido-Akio."

"Mason...I like it." Saori said, happily.

Oak Sung immediately looked at the couple and he knew that there is something genuine about them and he can easily tell that this is one of the key moments of their lives that they'll take with them. He said, "I am proud of both of you."

"As are we." Miyo added.

Akashi comes towards them and he looks at all three of them and said, "As we will always be."

At that point, it was just one of those happy moments that they'll treasure forever and everyone gathered around for this picture of the entire family together and once the drawing's complete, Arizona said, "Mason...welcome to our wonderfully awesome, yet very insane family."

"Insane? Really?" asked Akashi.

"Well...there really is no denying that at all." Musaki stated.

Everyone just started laughing with each other and they knew that this is gonna be an awesome future for Max, Saori and Mason all together that they've started a family together and this will be the catalyst to know that there's a good life that little Mason will have.

"So...what's next?" asked Taiga.

"I would love to have another baby again." Max said, happily.

Saori chuckled softly and she said, "Let's wait until Mason gets a little older...and then we'll see from there. If you're lucky, we can still play like grownups."

"Welcome to the lives of our family, Mason." Akashi said.

* * *

And that's the end of the story! Thank you guys for reading, reviewing and such! Much thanks to Master of Stories for letting me use his OC's in this story! Stay tuned if you wanna see the cast and soundtrack!


	29. White Tigers Together Cast

And here's my selection of voices for the story.

* * *

White Tigers Together Cast:

Danny Cooksey: Max

Mae Whitman: Saori

Dante Basco: Akashi

Mae Whitman: Miyo

Angelina Jolie: Tigress

Eric McCormack: Taiga

Samuel Vincent: Musaki

Jason Griffith: Arizona

Hynden Walch: Summer

Ashley Johnson: Sierra

Mick Wingert: Po

James Sie: Monkey

Seth Rogen: Mantis

Hoon Lee: Oak Sung

George Takei: Hayate

Nolan North: Sage

Kari Wahlgren: Akami/Takahiro/Saka

Corey Feldman: Takeshi

Mikey Kelley: Kazuki

Cree Summer: Naomi

Dante Basco: Ryosuke

Nika Futterman: Nya

Tara Strong: Nanami

Mae Whitman: Makoto

* * *

Stay tuned for the soundtrack!


	30. White Tigers Together Soundtrack

And here's what I think for the soundtrack...some songs would be used in this story.

* * *

White Tigers Together Soundtrack:

1. Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift: Two is Better Than One (Main Theme)

2. Nicki Minaj: Young Forever

3. Phil Collins: You'll Be in My Heart

4. Michael Jackson: Lady in My Life

5. Linkin Park: Burning in the Skies

6. Taylor Swift: Enchanted

7. Aaliyah: One in a Million

8. Jordin Sparks: Freeze

9. Justin Timberlake: Mirrors

10. Katy Perry: Unconditionally

11. Owl City: Shooting Star

12. Justin Bieber: One Time (My Heart Edition)

13. Mariah Carey: We Belong Together

14. Beyonce: Halo

15. Avril Lavigne: Keep Holding On

* * *

Stick around and you'll see the ones for 'White Tigers United'!


	31. White Tigers United Cast

And this is the actual cast list for 'White Tigers United'.

* * *

White Tigers United Cast:

Danny Cooksey: Max

Tara Strong: Saori

Dante Basco: Akashi

Mae Whitman: Miyo

Kari Wahlgren: Tigress

Nolan North: Kabishi

Danny Cooksey: Musaki

Dante Basco: Arizona

Hynden Walch: Summer

Ashley Johnson: Sierra

Eric McCormack: Taiga

Anndi McAfee: Akami

Carlos Pena: Ravi

Kendall Schmidt: Duke

Ross Lynch: Isaiah

Callum Worthy: Bakari

Kevin Michael Richardson: Max's mentor

Mick Wingert: Po

Dustin Hoffman: Shifu

James Sie: Monkey

Lucy Liu: Viper

David Cross: Crane

Seth Rogen: Mantis

Amy Palant: Max: (age 8)

Tara Strong: Saori (age 9)

Greg Cipes: Max (age 16)

Ashley Johnson: Saori (ages 17/19)

Mikey Kelley: Max (age 19)

* * *

Stay tuned for the soundtrack for 'White Tigers United'!


End file.
